Innocent and Heartless
by Tenshi-san
Summary: All was well in Neverland, until the new Captain showed up. Then... things began to go downhill, very quickly. And what fun would the world be without Peter Pan?
1. Once upon a time

Once upon a time, there's always once upon a time. Even if children grow up, the shadow places remain. And will remain, until there are no children to haunt them. Places like Neverland don't really disappear. And people like Peter Pan don't die.

But, children still grow up, and set the stories aside. Set Peter aside. But whether or not he's believed in, Peter still exists. He waits on the edges, waits for a chance to break through again. He's done this many times. And will continue to break through, to have adventures, until children are no longer gay, innocent, and heartless. So, even then, Peter is still _there. _

Until children grow up, grow old, and have children. But some children don't stop believing.

Anyone who's watched or read Peter Pan knows he attracted to stories. If you can tell a tale, keep him amused, he'll be your best friend. Especially if you tell stories about him. What can anyone say; he's a self-centered little prig.

But for the only child who never grows up, he's awfully lonely. Lost Boys die or grow up and become pirates (they have to be rather sneaky to grow up. Peter has a tendency to weed out those who he believes are growing up.) Only Peter stays.

Only Peter.

This story begins, as it were, with a story. "And they, if they didn't live happily, did live ever after."

"Why weren't they happy?"

"Because that can't happen. No one can _always _be happy."

"Please, one more!" cried Gabriel. "Please! Peter Pan!"

"Him? Again?" the storyteller smiled. "Only a beginning, because it's late."

"Lili!" Raphael began to bounce.

"And only if you are quiet, you monsters." Lili crossed the room and opened the window, letting summer air in. "After all, Peter wouldn't want to listen to his own story over two noisy little boys."

"No, he'd slit them from belly button to throat."

She laughed, "You're thinking of Captain Hook. Peter is just... rowdy. He's a... normal boy."

"Tell it!" cried Gabriel.

"Ok! Everyone knows that all children grow up. Except one. Peter Pan. Peter ran away to the Neverland when he was small, because he wanted to stay a boy forever and have adventures."

"Grownups don't have adventures?"

"Not ones little boys would find fun. But Peter had many, many adventured, the greatest, or the one most told was his saving of Wendy and defeating evil Captain Hook."

"Wow."

"But now, his greatest enemy is a buccaneer who calls himself Barbarrossa, Red Beard. The captain is a vicious man, said to be ten times worse than even Hook on a bad day. Barbarrossa captured Tiger Lily, the Princess of the Piccaninny tribe, and her son, Prince Hyacinth."

"What about Peter?"

"Peter is in the branches of the great baobob tree, and had just finished his plans to rescue his allies."

"How?" asked Raphael around a giant yawn.

"That's for tomorrow night."

"Aww... I want to know what happens!" said Gabriel.

"Enough. It's late, and you have school tomorrow. Besides, mum would flip if she knew I told you stories of Peter Pan. So shhh."

"I wish you were Mother. You tell good stories."

"Don't let Mummy hear you! She'll yell, and never let Lili finish!" Raphael pulled his blankets around himself. "Mum thinks stories are evil. Besides, Lili knows Peter!"

Lili laughed, "I do? Imagine that!"

"You do! I _saw_ him."

"Really, don't let Mum find out, she won't let me tell any more stories. Then you'll never find out what happened to Peter." Lili turned out the light, "So, shh."

After the light had gone out, outside the window, a lone figure watched, and then flitted away.

In the hall, Lili ran into her mother. "Oh, Mum!"

"It took you long enough to tuck them in, Lilith." Mrs. Leonhart sniffed.

"Well, you know the boys, always full of questions." Lili smiled. "And _please _don't call me Lilith."

"It's your name. And you better not have told them those stories. You shouldn't fill their heads with nonsense, Lilith."

"A story won't hurt them before they go to sleep."

"I can't stop you, but if I find out you've breathed one word of your little kidnapping incident, and that hallucination you had, I'll never let you see the boys again."

"Scout's honor, Mummy dearest. Not one word of Peter."

"Do not mention _that_ name in my house!"

In her own room, free from the insanity of her mother's panic about Peter Pan, Lili sighed and opened the window, then sat down at her desk to type.

Outside, the strange figure searched for an open lit window. What appeared to be a mobile star flitted around him. "No, Tink!" he caught the fairy, "Do you _want _to get swatted?"

At that the fairy jingled, and brushed off some fairy dust on him.

"Well... yes, she was... I think. But even if she _was _she's grown up by now. And everyone knows grownups don't believe in fairies." He alit on the windowsill, watching the girl within. "But maybe she's not _too_ grownup." When Lili had her back turned, he began to slip in the window. She turned, and he froze, almost standing on the floor.

"Peter Pan?!"

Surprise forgotten, he straightened and put his hands on his hips, in the familiar pose. "Yes!" he looked at her. "Who are you?'

Lili laughed slightly as she answered. "Lilith Leonhart. Lili. Remember?"

"Lili..." he cocked his head to one side."I..."

"You... what?"

"I order you to help me!"

"You certainly haven't changed, Peter."

"Please," he mumbled, "I need... help..."

"You? The great Peter Pan? Need help?"

"Flattery will get you no where." he crossed his arms. "Do you really think I'm great?"

"Yes, Peter I think you're great. Why do you need help?"

"You know how stories go together. And what Barbarrossa is doing, and you're not even in Neverland! I know, I come and listen. And Barbarrossa is doing... something."

"What's he doing?"

"It's hard to describe. Can you come with me?"

She laughed, "Peter, I'm too old... don't waste the fairy dust."

"No! You weren't too old before! You helped before!"

"I don't know..." she knelt before him.

"I don't... know what to do." Peter began to cry.

"Shh." Lili brushed away tears. "Peter, don't cry." with that, he threw himself into he arms.

"He hurl me! He..."

"Hush." Peter pulled back a little bit, and looked at her, his eyes ringed with tears. She sighed, and those large green eyes watched her, full of accusation. Clever boy.

"I can't do it alone..."

"What of the Lost Boys?"

"There _are_ some things they can't help with." he replied coldly.

"Peter, what did he do?"

Peter didn't answer; he just pushed his face into her shoulder. "Peter?"

"I don't remember?"

Lili pushed him away, holding him by his shoulders. He stood stalk still, staring at his feet. At closer glance, Peter was dirtier than normal and his clothing was ragged.

"Peter, you're lying."

He finally looked up, anger flashing in his eyes. "I _don't_ remember."

"Fine."

"Please come with me." he stepped closer, "Pease, think of the stories."

"Peter, my family."

"I need you."

"And I have to think of others now."

"I'm an other. Please!" he started to cry again.

"I thought Peter Pan never cried."

"I don't"

"Ah. It must be raining." She brushed away a tear, and he crossed his arms. "Fine. You won't help. You said you'd always help." as egotistical as Peter was, he certainly knew how to turn people to his favor.

"I can't believe you remember that."

"You _promised._" unspoken was, a promise. You swore to help us, to help _me, _if you could. But you grew up. "Grown ups never keep their promises."

"I..." she raked a hand through her hair."I can't break my word, now can I?"

"Not you want to be without honor."

"I'll do what I can. But you have to..."

Peter paled. "I won't! I won't let anyone--"

"Take a bath. Peter Pan, you're so filthy, you leave footprints."

"Oh."

Lili smiled. "In. Now."

Peter slipped into the bathroom right as a knock came at Lili's door.

"Lilith? I heard voices."

Lili opened the door, and her mother stood disapproving in the hall.

"Sorry, I was thinking out loud."

"When are you going to get a real job?"

"I... have a job."

Mother snorted. "While amusing, writing is hardly a real job."

"Says who?" Lili looked over her shoulder. "I really should finish this chapter."

"Really? I'll keep that in mind."

"Good night, Mom." and she shut the door.

Successfully rid of her mother, Lili stood in front of the bathroom door. "This is stupid. It's nothing I haven't seen before." Sighing, she had to admit, ten years is a long time, and she didn't remember Peter seeming so fragile. Or attractive.

Jesus! I sound like a pedophile! It doesn't matter." she knocked on the door. "Peter? I have some old clothes and a towel."

"These clothes aren't pink, are they?" Lili opened the door. Peter sat in waist deep water, clean. At least, for now.

"Me, force you into pink pants? No, I value my life."

His grin gave a glimpse of the old, cocky Peter. "Good, now that I've taken a bath, can we go?"

"I suppose. Where's your little demon?"

"Tink? I think she's around here somewhere..."

"I'll find her. Get dressed."

Tinker Bell, one of many fairies to hold that name, sat on top of Lili's computer.

"Well, aren't you going to do anything? Tink stuck her tongue out and jingled.

"She says she doesn't believe you believe in fairies." Peter walked in, finishing pulling on his t-shirt.

"Aw..."

"You do believe in fairies still, don't you?"

"Believe in them, yes." Peter grinned. "That doesn't mean I like them."

Tink tinkled in a remarkably rude way.

"Tink! You should act like a lady!"

"Please, Peter, she's Tinker Bell, she should mend pots and kettles." Tink made several rude gestures. "So much for sweet flower fairies."

"Tink!"

"Oh, stop yelling, she's just jealous."

"Of what?! You're grown up, and she's five inches tall!"

"I didn't say I knew why."

"I hate women." he crossed his arms.

Tink jingled merrily.

I do _not_ love you!" Lili started to laugh. "Don't laugh at me!"

"Shall we get started? Unless you want to rant about women some more?"

"Fine." Peter caught Tink, and blew fairy dust on Lili. He floated out the window and held out a hand. "Come away."

"I can't stay forever."

"Then stay as long as you can."

"Second to the right and straight on till morning?"

"You know it." Peter smiled. "You will help?"

"I'll try."

The window closed.


	2. Lili

"Peter!"

"Yes!" Peter flew in circles. "What?"

"Something's wrong... this is not right."

"I told you."

They lay on the pink clouds and Lili watched the pirate ship. With Peter's return, the ice cracked, winter ended, and life returned to Neverland. But the _Jolly Rodger _was still preternaturally quiet.

"Not a single pirate on board. Not even a watch..."

"Barbarrossa must be searching for me."

"......" Lili slid off and went further down. "Peter, not even Hook was that mad about finding you."

"Who?" Peter hung in the air in front of her, studying her quizzically.

Sighing, Lili cursed whatever it was that made Peter forget everything. "Captain James Hook. You cut off his right hand and threw it to the crocodile. Later you killed him after he tried to poison you, tried to kill Tink, and kidnapped Wendy and all the boys."

Peter looked at her, somewhat confused, "Tink's not dead, she's right here." Tink tinkled and alight on Lili's finger.

"Peter, remember, fairies don't last that long. Only five or six years at most, there must have been at least six or seven Tinker Bell's." Tink chimed eight times. "She's Tink the eighth. Peter?"

"Tink... Hook... they died...? And the seven Lost Boys...?"

"They left with Wendy. Slightly, Tootles, Nibs, the Twins, all of them."

"Tootles... I have..." Peter rooted in a pocket; for he had put his dagger, pipes, and various other things in the pockets, and pulled out a bag of marbles. "His marbles." He grinned.

Lili smiled, "I know it hurts, but I need to know what's happening."

"I want to change."

Lili sighed. Damn him anyway. "Fine. Lead on captain."

"Father..." Peter shook his head slowly. "I was Father, you were Mother. And nothing bad happened."

At the underground house, which still got some use, just not as much as the house in the trees, Peter was rooting under the bed.

"Do you even know what you're looking for?"

"Yes. I know it's here..." he threw a sword, and a sad looking teddy bear out. Lili managed to catch the sword before she was impaled, but was bonked on the head by the bear.

"Watch it!"

"Sorry. Here!" grinning, he produced a new set of leaves.

"Great. Now get dressed. I'll round up the Lost Boys."

"Uh..."

"Peter, how many?"

"Five?"

"What? Aren't you sure? Are they even alive!?"

"Alive! Jeez, I'm not _that_ bad of a commander! Nice to know you think so highly of me."

"Just get changed..."

"Yes, ma'am." He saluted before she left, the ghost of a grin on his face.

"Lost Boys..." Lili sighed. There was a trick to finding the Lost Boys, and she was out of practice. Not running across the pirates, Indians, and the wild beasts was a plus too. So was the ability to fly.

Not that flying made it any easier.

"Tink? Could you please help? I _know_ you know where they are... and I solemnly swear I'm not going to kidnap him or anything. But... this place is dying..." Tink tinkled sadly in agreement. The jungle was still lush, but the colors seemed to be fading. "Whatever has been done needs to be stopped."

Outside in the clearing, the Lost Boys huddled. The five, the Triplets, (Peter, sensing something vaguely familiar had refused to name them) Liat, and Guyth.

"Why'd Peter leave?" asked Guyth.

Liat, the oldest at seven, was leader in Peter's absence. Which was happening more and more often.

"He said he was getting us a mother." Tink flew in, and whispered in Liat's ear. "What! She's here!"  
The Triplets gasped, "A lady!"

"I'm no lady. Just your average storyteller."

Guyth spun and stared at the floating Lili. "You're _grown up_!"

Peter landed behind his small troop. "Not quite. She _can_ still fly."

"Grown up's can't fly?"

"Well... not very well." Peter replied, grinning.

"A... compliment?" Lili raised her eyebrows.

"Me? I'd never compliment anyone. Aside from myself, of course." Peter turned to Liat, who had been making odd noises during the entire exchange. "Yes?"

"She's grown up! How could you!"

"I am captain, I can do as I please."

"But!" Peter put a finger to Liat's lips.

"No buts. My word is law. If I say she's your mother she is. No matter how old she is."

"Can we just go back?" Lili was grinning, and lifted off into the air.

In another part of the island, Barbarrossa stalked on the war path, searching for Peter Pan. Now, while having to admit, every pirate captain who has ever had the misfortune to come in contact with the Neverland has hunted Peter, but few did so with the near reckless abandon that Barbarrossa favored.

Quite unhealthy, an obsession like that, but what can be done? Other than some extreme psychiatric treatment.

All this obsessing over Peter usually stemmed from the fact Peter was in one word, cocky. It was, in his conceited arrogance that he was, and is, at his most interesting. You couldn't help watching him, because he so very fervently believed everything that he said, even when it was complete hogwash.

Barbarrossa just simply went from wanting to kill Peter to wanting to possess him. But Peter didn't want to belong to anyone, so he fought back, and got hurt. Poor pretty Peter Pan.

"Find that boy!" shouted Barbarrossa. "No one runs from me!"

First mate Trig saluted. "Yes, sir! But, we've searched everywhere! He's nowhere to be found..."

"Idiot! This is an island, he can't have left!"

Back in the house below the ground, Peter lounged in his chair, watching the Lost Boys play with the oddest look on his face. It was an almost nostalgic expression. Lili came up behind the chair. "Peter, we need to talk."

"I don't want to." He hugged his knees to his chest, "It hurts..." as he turned to face her, Lili paled visibly.

"Please! Don't move so fast..."

"Lili! What's wrong?"

"I can't stay, Peter. I don't belong, I don't have a place."

"But you _do_ belong. Here, with me, as Mother."

"I'm too old, I think it's different if I was a pirate, but I'm too old to be with you, and I can't be a Lost Boy, I'm a girl. Peter, I'll die if I stay here."

"No! I won't allow it!" Peter stood and flew from the room. All the Lost Boys froze and stared at Lili.

"Peter..." Lili sighed, and followed after him.

Tenshi-san: I have noticed I didn't place a disclaimer on the first installment. Well, if you think I own the rights to Peter Pan, more power to you. But, 'ware the white coated men, for they follow you because you're freaking nuts! catches breath Oh, hmm... this seems to be a good place to get this off my chest. My sincerest apologies to Ian McCue. My friends made fun of you for over a year, and I joined in, even though I really, really like you. And, in case there are more than one Ian McCue's in this country, I mean the one that rides a Yamaha, number 66. You rule. So do the pink pants. I really mean it; the neon pink, sky blue uniform is... eye catching. And I hate not being able to go to the Switchback, but November 20th, I'll be there! Damn, it's not even September yet... And if you know Ian, have him write me. Yes, I am a dork. And this was rather public... But it fit with the fanfic! I made Peter not wear pink clothing!


	3. Innocence Lost

Tenshi-san: Well, deal with this. I have written out far more of Innocent and Heartless than I have typed. I always do the written manuscript thingy. Which is why I'm so damnably slow, I can't type. And tell me if I should up the rating. Not nice things will happen to Peter. Not right now, but later... I think I'm going to up the rating. walks off

Disclaimer: I'm not the owner! whacks a lawyer

Lili finally found him at the Marooner's rock, playing pipes for the mermaids. He ignored her as she landed next to him.

As you may know, the mermaids of Neverland are dark creatures. As Peter said, 'If you get too close, they'll sweetly drown you.' Definitely not Disney's sweet, flirty characters. Only Peter could make heads or tails of the whistles and clicks that was their language.

Although Lili suspected he made up most of what he said they said. He was always doing that. Second to the right of what? Have you any idea how many stars are in the sky?

"Come with me, we're going to have to find the Fairy Queen."

"And the mermaids told you that?"

"No." He turned to her. "Why?"

"Never mind. Why do you need me?"

"This is for you. I'm not the one that's dying."

"Sarcasm! You're being cynical! You do feel!"

"Shut up!" Peter flopped down on the rock. "Of course I can feel. I have feelings."

"I knew that, Peter Pan. But you're a boy, and boys aren't supposed to ever show their feelings. You are the quintessential boy, so you don't."

Peter curled up in a fetal position. "Barbarrossa doesn't feel. How else could he hurt me!"

"Peter, some people just... don't think of anyone else but themselves. He has no right to touch you."

"He says I deserved it."

"Peter, you don't deserve to be treated like that. No one does."

He stood, one smooth motion, and she knew why he was in so much danger. He was beautiful, but he had no idea that he was. Complete innocence to his looks. She whispered. "Devil in an angel's guise..."

Peter spun, hissing, "What did you say?" He tensed, on hand on the hilt of his dagger. "How did you..."

"It fits. You're adorable, but... unbeatable."

"_He_ said that... before..." He rose in the air, effortlessly. "I hate this, this _feeling..._"

"If only everything could go back to the way it was."

"I want too." He headed to land.

Lili watched him go, unshed tears in her eyes, "But innocence lost can never be regained..."

Tenshi-san: Well, this is quite possibly the shortest chapter in the whole thing. Not even half of what the others are... But that's where it should end. rereads What have I done to Peter! Oh, don't shoot me, I promise something good will happen to him. And lots of bad things, but I guess I'm bitter about having to grow up...


	4. Aoife AKA the Fairy Queen

Tenshi-san: Well, some unknown force is forcing me to type. Does someone have a voodoo doll of me? Ah, not that it matters. Enjoy the updates while they happen. It can't last forever.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it. If I did, Peter would be in some serious need of counseling. Yes, be afraid. Very afraid. Not yet though.

The Fairy Queen was the oldest, and thus the wisest, of the fairies. If anyone on the Neverland could help Peter, it would be her.

Peter landed and started walking to the great tree that had been the fairies home since time immemorial. Or as far back as Peter could remember. Pick one.

"Peter! Please, don't run off." He spun and covered her mouth with his hand.

"Shh. I'm _trying_ to help you."

"You're acting like a silly ass." She muttered.

"Oh, the cleverness of me." Lili glowered, "I'm kidding. You have to calm down, the Queen likes her peace."

"Here? Quiet? The only time it's quiet is when you leave."

He gave a sad smile, and flew to the tree, leading Lili. In the tree, fairies danced a masked ball in miniature. Peter floated to a larger 'window', but Lili remained where she was, entranced. Peter smiled at her obvious delight at the scene.

"Peter Pan, it has been long since you have graced us with you presence. "

"Milady." He gave a pretty bow.

"We taught you well. Pretty manners to go with that angelic form." The Queen floated up, and proved to be a full five inches taller than the others. The gown she wore was of silver spider silk.

"Peter? Manners? Well, he may have them, but I'm surprised to see they aren't rusty." The fairy gazed coolly at Lili.

"And who are you that poke fun at our little princeling?"

"My name is Lili."

"Lili, that isn't your full name."

"No." Lili hesitated, "Lilith. My name, my full name is Lilith."

"An evil omened name indeed. You should fear to tread here."

"I always did hate that name..."

The fairy turned. "You are too old to be held by this place. The Neverland is a haven for children; adults can no longer visit this place."  
"She's not grown up!" Peter caught Lili's elbow. "I _need_ her."

The Queen brushed her hand against Peter's face, "This harm you have suffered has begun to break you. The strongest has walked in fear."

"I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want it to go back to the way it was." he pulled closer to Lili. "I want it to stop."

"That can't happen, what's done is done."

"I wish I could forget."

The Queen flew higher. "Ah, but, in a way, your ability to forget is what caused this." She sighed, and landed on her throne. "I will help, for Peter, this is our home. You are its heart and soul. If you die, so does Neverland." Peter studied her. "I also realize that the harm that befell you can be healed by her. But you must trust her."

"Long have I ruled the fairies of Neverland. I am Aoife, and I will not allow my home or my adopted child to die. I give you, Lili, this." A courtier flew up with a flower filled with nectar. "This will give you more time, until you can use the Never Flower."

Lili drank from the cup.

"The Never Flower?" asked Peter.

"Yes. But, a warning. This is no free gift. The Never Flower will cure Lili, but you will pay the price."

"Okay!" and he was gone.

"Peter! You don't even know where it is!" she sighed, shaking her head. "Boys. I don't know why I even bother."

"Because, child, you love him. You would sacrifice yourself to save him, to keep him safe."

"Is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. And possibly to other adults."

"So _he_ didn't notice."

"Child, Peter only notices things if you hit him over the head."

"I never thought of it like that... But, the Never Flower?"

Queen Aoife smiled. "It is good, you cannot be swayed from your task. The flower is in the cave opposite the Black Castle."

"Thank you!" and Lili flew off in the same general direction as Peter.

Catching up with Peter wasn't as hard as you would have thought. Neverland was small, so there wasn't a long wait between adventures. Peter sat on a rock, idly drawing in the sand.

"Decided to wait for me?"

"I decided it would be polite."

"And the fact it would be useless without me didn't matter?"

"That too."

"While you're thinking, you might want to contemplate about taking lessons on lying. You're horrible."

"...... Whatever." Peter stood. "Well, are we going to stand around talking or get this over with."

"The flower is in the cave opposite the Black Castle."

"I knew that."

"Is this anything like how you never cry?"

"I don't cry!" Peter turned, and crossed his arms.

"I see why you are either a tragedy or the best there ever was."

"I never understood that! How am I tragic! Do I, I a fit of jealousy, murder my best friend? Do I die? Do I rip my eyes out? No!"

"You live unchangingly ten on an enchanted island where everything is controlled by your moods and/or absence." Lili sighed. "Some would find that tragic."

"Yet anyone would take my place. Grownups confuse me."

"That's not my fault."

"You grew up!" peter poked her. "I didn't make you leave. I wanted to keep you here, forever."

"Forever is an awfully long time."

"Why does everyone say that? Really?" Peter turned to her. "Why is it so long?"

Lili studied him. On one hand she could tell him why forever is a long time. But doing so seemed wrong. It was an adult thing. Was stripping innocence away piecemeal better than losing it at one go? "Peter, you don't want to know. It's not something you want to live with."

"What if I did?" Peter lifted just enough to look her in the eyes.

"I still wouldn't tell you. If I could go back, I would never have left this place. Too many children want to know what being grown up is about."

"Why leave me? Why choose that over this?"

"People want everything. And when children show something adults lost, adults want them to lose it."

"It?"

"Innocence. That sense that the world is fair, and no one would ever be unfair. No one really gets over losing that. Except you."

Peter leaned against her. "I... forget."

"Yes. It helps you. No one would not fight fair, every one is intrinsically good."

"I didn't forget Barbarrossa. He fought dirty."

"Eventually, you will. It will go away if he stops"

"He won't. I begged and begged, but he wouldn't. Until the coal scuttle fell on him."

"Coal scuttle?"

"Tink dropped it on him." Peter looked at her, "Why didn't he stop?"

"I don't--- Did you suddenly get taller?"

Peter just looked confused, a normal reaction to a sudden switch is conversation. "I've always been this tall."

"No, you were shorter when we were at the fairy tree."

"No, I wasn't."

"Fine. I'm shrinking."

He just smiled. It wasn't a sweet smile, it was a cocky, 'I know something you don't' smile. "Do you want to know?"

Lili regarded the green eyes that studied her. He was keeping a secret. But she didn't want to know what it was right now.

"Let's go."

"Then some dinner?" she asked hopefully.

Tenshi-san: I am so tired. And if some one doesn't review I'm going to burn the damn fic. I'll keep the damn ending to myself. And my sister, but just cause she bugs me for the story. I don't know if she should be allowed to read the later stuff... it's gonna get violent. OO

Ah, well, as long as no one acts this out....


	5. The Neverflower

Tenshi-san: Well, another chapter… And, yes, I'm afraid that Peter has been raped by the not nice pirate captain. Not that anyone cares. goes in a corner to angst at her new poster Oh, I have some very nice pencil sketches of Peter. Again, my scanner lackage has impaired my ability to prove I'm a decent artist, which is more than I can say about my writing skills.sigh  
  
Disclaimer: Still don't own it. sniff Nor do I own Jeremy Sumpter, bummer, he's kind of cute…  
  
Aboard the Jolly Rodger it was quiet. A little too quiet.

A monkey swung forlornly on a loose piece of rigging.

"Jack?" The monkey flicked an ear, somewhat disinterested, but trying not to act so. "Where is that blasted monkey!" a red-haired man flounced (yes, flounced.) down the stairs from the captain's cabin. "Jack! You'd better get that furry little ass of yours up here!"

"You can yell all you want, but the fact remains that Jack is a monkey, not a dog. It will never come." A pirate leaned against the mast, grinning lopsidedly.

"Who goes there!"

"Galen, you paranoid bastard." he leaned around the mast, narrowing brown eyes, and he stuck out his tongue.

"How the hell did you get on board! I marooned you on the island!"

"Barbarrossa. The island has fairies. Fairies have a lovely thing called fairy dust. Levitation n'all." A small blue fairy flitted around Galen's hat. "And the little bugger seems to have taken a shine to me.

"You dare come on board with a fairy!" Barbarrossa sputtered.

"He's not messy. And considerably more intelligent than your so-called monkey." The fairy landed on an outstretched finger, made a few choice gestures at the captain, blew a raspberry, and fled to Galen's hat. "Besides, he's cute."

"And five inches tall." He snorted. "Not a very piratey pet."

"Who said Siun was a pet?"

"Now I remember why I marooned you. You're nuts"

"Pot calling the kettle black. I'm a genius"

"No, defiantly insane."

"Never-the-less, I have information on Pan." Galen grinned, watching Barbarrossa's expression change.  
"A full pardon."

"What? I'm afraid you lost me."

"A full pardon for the information." Barbarrossa's eyes glinted, just a tad insanely.

"Ah, well I'm afraid I don't want to return. But… for a favor, I'll tell."

"Fine."

"Pan's got himself a new girl."

"A girl," he smiled, "How sweet."

"Uh, she's old. So not your type at all, I'm afraid."

"What exactly do you think is my type?"

Galen grinned sheepishly, "Anything under twelve?"

"I see." Barbarrossa smiled sourly. "What else?"

"Peter made himself taller for her."

"Really? You'd think he'd have learned his lesson. No outside help."

Galen studied the other man, and shook his head. "You think you'd have learned your lesson."

Barbarrossa sneered, "And what would that be, pray tell?"

"He made it dump buckets of ice water for over two months. Peter Pan controls everything here. Hurting him only makes it worse."

"We'll see. What else?"

"Greedy, greedy. I haven't anything else." Galen walked to a rail, and stood up on it. "Besides, what did you do to this ship; it's as quiet as the grave?"

"Get off my ship."

"Aye, aye Captain." Galen jumped.  
As to why the ship was deathly quiet, Barbarrossa was a notoriously light sleeper. And not at all friendly if woken.

"Are you sure this is right?" Lili waded through knee-deep water in a passage in the cave. Peter flew along side.

"It would be faster if you flew."

"I don't think I can float quite like that yet."

"It's easy, but if you're scared…" Peter grinned at her.

"Of what? You're the scariest thing in these parts."

Peter's smile melted. "I wouldn't say that." He whispered. "Monsters be here…"

"Peter? I'll try." Lili concentrated. Now flying in constricted spaces is no laughing matter. Newbies shouldn't attempt, and Lili was, if not a newbie, then seriously out of practice. Even Peter kept hitting his head, but he had just added seven inches to his height. Not to mention he wasn't exactly smooth when it came to ceilings in the first place. "Ow!"

"There is a ceiling." Remarked Peter.  
"Shut up! You have no room to talk; you hit your head each time you get out of bed."

"So do you."

"I do not!" Lili snapped, "Oh."

"Well…" Peter said slowly.

"Well what?"

"I'm not the only one who does that."

"Peter Pan, I'm nothing like you."

"A little closer than you'd like, huh?" Lili sighed. _Why, she thought, am I being so childish? It's sort of nice. I'd like to stay this way… Damn it, I can't! Not that, I can't… it's just not right…_

"Lili? You okay?"

"Me?" she laughed, but it was forced, "Never better. Aside from the whole dying slowly thing, of course."

"That's not funny! And you won't die. I won't allow it."

Cut to the central cavern. On a rather large rock that juts from the center grows a colony of softly glowing flowers. The Neverflowers.

Fairies flit about, dusting the flowers, watering, and pruning. The Queen commanded that these flowers be taken care of so long ago; an entire clan of fairies grew around the flowers.  
All this work and no one truly knew what the purpose of the flower was. Only that it was important. All the Queen knew, and she knew twice as much as everyone else, was that long ago, when Peter first arrived at the Neverland, he had grown lonely. So he went back and returned with a mother. A sort of Wendy prototype. Shortly after there was a cataclysmic event and Peter began to forget.

That was when the Neverflower appeared. And now, Peter was going to try to use it. Not knowing what it was, or what it did.

Not very bright, but boys will be boys. Namely, boys will be stupid. But he's so cute; you've got to forgive him.

"Wow. I didn't think it would be so… shiny." Said Lili.

Peter landed next to it. "It's like lightening."

"What?"

"Look at it. It sparkles like lightening." She studied the Neverflower, and sure enough, it gave off it's luminescence in waves.

"I do believe that's the first sensible thing you've uttered."

"Nuh-uh. I say plenty of sensible things, you just don't listen."

"Are you saying I'm an egocentric bitch, Mr. I-Cry-In-My-Sleep?"

"Yes, you know what, I am."

"Fine. Then why should I stay. Goodbye Peter."

"No!" Peter grabbed her arm. "I didn't mean it!"

"Yes you did."

"I apologize. I can't go on alone…"

"You're not alone Peter. And we don't work, you and me."

"We work fine. What would I do without you? We belong together."

"Peter!"

"We do. And I won't make the same mistake twice. I let you go once, it won't happen again."

Lili shook her head. "Do you even know what to do?"

"Yes. Er… no, but I've got a pretty good idea!"

"Really. This isn't one of those good ideas that leads to a 'To die would be an awfully big adventure.' Speeches is it?"

"It could be." Peter smiled. "But the Fairy Queen said this was the way. Trust me." Peter waded toward the rock. A cloud of fairies rose as he approached. Lili had to admit, even to just herself, that he looked every bit the prince as he bent and plucked a Neverflower. He cupped the blossom, and turned to face Lili.

"I… can't move! Peter!" "I know." Even in the dim light of the cavern she could see the vivid emerald green of his eyes. His pupils were contracted to pinpoints, he looked blind. Peter waded back towards Lili. "You don't need to move."

"Peter..." His eyes dropped to the flower, and he began to lift it to his lips. But before he drank, he whispered.

"Shh." The flower dropped from his fingers, and he brushed a hand across her lips.  
Peter leaned in, looked at Lili, and closed his eyes. He kissed her, sliding his hands through her hair. Some of the nectar slid down her throat.

When the kiss broke off, Peter was gasping for air.

"Why…?" Lili looked at him, as he slid his hands from her hair to around her neck. He pulled closer, shivering. "Peter?"

"I don't know… I had to sacrifice some of myself," he licked some of the nectar from his lips, "to keep you here."

"Thank you. I think…" Lili tousled his hair, and gave him a hug. "Just…"

"What?"

"Don't do that again." Peter laughed, but it wasn't a very innocent sound.  
  
Tenshi-san: Uh, well… I was studying a photo of Jeremy Sumpter. (That sounds better than staring at it for an hour trying to think of something.) I fantasized what it would be like to kiss him. Low and behold, this bit of insanity. Peter's supposed to be, and I quote 'The same size as Wendy in all things." So… she was not yet thirteen. And I know twelve year old boys do fantasize about that… but Lili's eighteen. Ah, my… I have a pedophilic character…. How… interesting. ;


	6. The Neverflower Continued

Tenshi-san: I have no life, hence another chapter of pointless drivel. Or perhaps it has a point, I don't know... And if you're interested, I put some art from this on Go to 

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the rights. I have no money. Please don't sue.

Once they stepped out of the cave, it became more obvious that whatever Peter had done with the Neverflower had changed Neverland a bit. For one the _Jolly Rodger_ was backwards.

"What exactly happened?" asked Lili.

Peter giggled, tripped, and decided he wanted to stay on the ground. "I don't know." He looked at the rocks around the cave. "I thought there was one big rock, not a whole bunch of little ones..."

"What?" she looked at was her was looking at. "Ah. That..."

"I can't walk."

"How about flying?"

"Do you _want_ me to wrap myself around a tree?"

"_I_ have to carry _you_ back." Peter slid from a sitting position to lying down.

"I suppose. I feel like I'm made of jelly..."

Lili sighed. "It's a damn good thing you don't weigh much." She said as she scooped him up. He wrapped his arms around her neck.

"Thank you." He said softly, right before he fell asleep. Aww... how cute.

"For what?"

Galen was sitting in his tree playing blackjack with Siun. (No one said fairies can't gamble.) "I do believe you are cheating."

Siun tinkled, and proceeded to deal.

Then a shockwave hit. Siun flew into Galen's chest, the cards scattering everywhere.

"What was that!" Siun fluffed his wings, and buzzed. "I _know_ it was a shockwave. But where did it come from! I haven't felt anything like that since Wendy kissed Pan in the duel with Hook." Siun spun, sending a cloud of fairy dust everywhere. He pointed. "I suppose this means you want me to investigate..."

Siun put his hands to his hips and started to tap his foot.

"Ok! I get the idea!" Galen headed in the indicated direction.

In the house, Lili laid Peter on the bed. Tink flew over, and tinkled. She managed to sound worried.

"I think he'll be fine." Lili smiled, and smoothed back his hair. "He's just tired."

Now some of you may wonder what the Neverflower was, and why it existed. Quite simply, the Neverflower was a way for Peter to bridge his power to another person, allowing an adult who was not a pirate to remain in the Neverland. For grown-ups cannot go to the Neverland, once innocence is lost, we loose the ability to enter, to pierce the veil that separates the Neverland from the rest of the waking world. Peter is a riddle in many ways. Even though technically he wasn't very innocent, aside from his nativity, if he was ever shown the ultimate truth, the one where you learn why people have feelings, in addition to what they are, he'd lose everything. Including Neverland, which was his home. And without Peter, the Neverland was just... a deserted island. Not very fun at all.

Peter had come to the conclusion he could not handle what had been handed to him, and had gone for help. But Lili wasn't a child, she was while not yet twenty, still a grown up. So she shouldn't be able to walk in the Neverland. But Peter is so often law unto himself, he changed the rules. Lili can stay, because she contains a piece of Peter.

This was to have some lasting consequences that not even the Fairy Queen, Aoife, had thought of.

But they were useful in the long run. So many things are.

End Part One

Tenshi-san: Woo! Finished part one, which surprised me. I didn't know this had parts... I am rather sad... Thank you those who reviewed, and for your advice on the summary. I hate summaries, but only because I stink at writing them.


	7. Peace Is But A Shadow Of Death

Tenshi-san: Well... more Innocent & Heartless. I don't know why. I just like Lili. This has nothing to do with the obsession with Peter. Uh-huh. Sure. You believe _that_.

Disclaimer: I'm not even going here. I DON'T own it.

Part Two

Peace is but a shadow of death,

Desperate to forget it's painful past...

Though we hope for promising years.

After shedding a thousand tears,

Yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.

And while the moon still shines blue,

By dawn, it will turn a scarlet hue.

-Kuja (FFIX)

Lili had fallen asleep shortly after getting Peter to bed.

Elsewhere Barbarrossa stalked around, carrying a lantern. _Why _he was stalking around carrying a lantern was anyone's guess. It just seemed like the thing to do. "Find me the _house_!"

Pirates scurried every which way, eager to get out from under his feet. He was testy as hell itself. I suppose suddenly having the direction of your ship reversed right beneath your feet would be unnerving. But sadistically killing three innocent pirates (well, they hadn't gone pillaging and ravishing in two weeks) was... well, sadistic.

Galen was watching in one of the great trees, trying to ignore Siun. And trying not to swat Siun, but in Galen's defense, Siun was acting strange.

Siun was all in a tizzy, buzzing like an angry, oversized wasp. Galen whispered, "What's wrong? For God's sake, it's not that bad! He only killed—Ouch!" Siun began pulling his hair, "The hair! The hair!" He fell out of the tree. And because fate works _just_ that way, he fell at Barbarrossa's feet.

"Fuck off, Barbarrossa."

"Boys?" said Barbarrossa, and two pirates hauled Galen to his feet none too gently. A third pulled his head back by the hair.

"Would you _please _watch the hair? I swear... I'm going to go bald before the day's over."

"Your hair is the least of your worries. _Where is he?!_" hissed Barbarrossa.

"Who?"

"PAN!"

"Oh. Him. Probably in the house. Sleeping, you know what most people _do_ at four in the morning!" growled Galen. Someone wasn't the least bit happy at losing sleep.

"Yes..." Barbarrossa smiled, but it was without the least amount of humor, "You kindly will lead me to this esteemed house."

"Really? Why should I do that?"

Barbarrossa pulled a dagger. "Because, my pet, you don't want to die." He gently ran the knife across Galen's throat. "Surely your life is worth more than one measly half-grown boy?"

"You don't get it." Galen studied the slender man in front of him, something horrible dawning in his eyes. "This place dies without Pan..."

"Oh, I don't want him dead. No, no, no, no. He's no use to me _dead_." Barbarrossa smiled, "Silly, why would I want that beautiful cocky child dead." Running a hand through Galen's hair, "Surely even someone as monumentally thick as you realized _that_."

"Touch him again, and I promise you, you will be the dead one." This new voice came from behind Barbarrossa. Galen gasped. It was Siun. Or would have been Siun if Siun was human sized.

It is said that mauve fairies are boys, white are girls, and blue are the sillies who can't decide. Siun had been blue, and still carried a pale blue tint, but he was very, very male.

"A fairy...!"

"Yes. How... observant." Siun flexed his wings. "Now kindly let the human go."

Barbarrossa laughed, "Or what? You'll spread fairy dust about?" his laughter was cut short after a rapier appeared in Siun's hand.

"Or I could dice you. Pirate salad sandwiches..." Siun grinned. "And don't think you can slit his throat before I can do anything. I'm far faster than you." Barbarrossa lowered his dagger.

Back at the underground house, Peter woke up, and froze in an unfamiliar embrace. Turning slightly, he saw Lili. He brushed a hand across her hair, smiled when she mumbled sleepily, and sank back into her arms.

He fell back to sleep smiling, and thinking _I finally feel safe._

When he woke up again, she was gone. "Lili!" He sat up and promptly whacked his head. "Ow!" Tink flew over; Peter, who was rubbing his head, asked "Where is she?" Tink chimed and mimed going for a walk. Aghast, he sputtered, "Is she mad?!" and flew from the house.

Lili sat in a tree, and was pirate watching, which is a great deal like people watching, but more violent. She watched Barbarrossa the most; he stalked back and forth, his long velvet jacket swinging out with his movements. He looked, at least to her eyes, half like a caged animal, half an archangel who had misplaced his fiery sword and was pissed about it.

Galen sat against a tree, playing cat's cradle, and watching Siun. Siun was speaking to the pacing Barbarrossa.

Lili experienced a moment of vertigo when Peter landed next to her. "What do you think you are doing?" he hissed. "Are you trying to kill yourself?"

She looked at him, then back to the scene unfolding at their feet. "I couldn't sleep."

"You could have woken me up." Peter curled up a bit closer to her.

"You were tired." She smiled, "Besides, you taught me well."

"He caught me, he can catch you too."

Lili sighed. "I was careful, probably more careful than you were. And aren't you the least bit curious to what's going on?"

Peter hissed, flashing white teeth, "No."

She studied him with narrowed eyes. "You're lying." She said slowly.

"I am not!" Peter shouted and shoved her; she lost her balance and fell from the tree. "Lili!" Peter lunged after her, but he wasn't fast enough, she hit the ground next to Galen.

Barbarrossa spun, what with all the noise, to see his favorite obsession flying out of a tree after a girl. "What have we here?"

Lili turned over, "Oh... nothing. Don't we? "She sat up, blinking slowly, and running a hand through her tousled blond hair. "Don't people fall out of trees all the time in Neverland?"

"Not normally, my lady. I have been here almost nine years, and have yet to see anyone fall from a tree."

"Not even an Indian?" Peter landed, and flung his arms around her throat.

"No." Barbarrossa laughed.

"Funny, when I was here last time, I fell out of trees quite a bit. And was pushed from them."

"Pray tell, when were you in the Neverland last?"

Peter was pulling her to her feet. "Oh... ten years ago." Peter hissed something in Lili's ear.

"What did the little savage say?"

"Savage?" Lili looked in confusion from Pan to Barbarrossa, "Oh... well, I'll agree he's not normally very civilized, he does have manners." Peter grinned at Barbarrossa. "But if you must know..."

"Yes, the curiosity is just eating at me."

"He said I deserved it every time he pushed me out of a tree." Lili smiled, "Fancy that."

"But, my lovely lady, who decides on what merits a fall like _that_?"

Peter deigned to speak, "I do."

"What merits such harm?"

"Doubting me." Peter stood straight, but Lili could feel him shiver against her, and his fingers were ice cold.

"Really. I don't want to know what drives you to murder, now do I?"

Lili answered that one. "Oh... that's easy. Harm to him or those under his protection." Peter pulled up into the air, and Lili followed.

Peter sat shivering on a rock. Lili, reached forward to touch him. "Don't touch me!"

"Peter, _please_!" Lili, knelt before him, "You are in shock. Come home."

"No. He might have followed us."

"Then the little house. You need—"

"I need to be left alone!" Peter slid so his back faced her. "Go away."

"Fine. I'm going home."

That made him straighten up. "You can't leave! Not after all I went through!"

"I need to get some things... Besides, I owe it to my brothers to at least say goodbye."

"I..."

"If you won't go home, come with me. He can't hurt you if you're outside of the Neverland."

Peter stood, but still wouldn't look at her. "You will come back?"

"I don't belong out there. Especially after... whatever you did." Lili studied the ground. "Please? It's a lonely journey alone..."

He turned and smiled. "What are we waiting for?"

Lili approached her window, and it was still open, the curtains fluttering out in the slight breeze. "I can't believe Mom didn't close it, seeing it's the second time I disappeared out an opened window..."

"Maybe she wants you back."

"It doesn't matter. I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. If I feel like running off to help you, so be it."

Peter grinned. "I thought you said you had other responsibilities and couldn't just run off?"

Lili stood on the sill, "Maybe I gave enough of myself to them. I never did anything I really... wanted to do..."

Peter cocked his head, "Do you really want to help me?"

"Yes. Or I wouldn't have gone with you; I'd have dumped you out the window you flew through."

In her room, it was exactly as she had left it. The clock on the wall showed it was six in the morning, and because it was a nifty one that gave the date as well as the time, said she had been gone a week. Time in the Neverland never quite matched up with time in the outside world. What it was exactly, we don't know. Time does pass, but as everything is so full of adventures it's hard to tell how long you've really been there.

"Peter, if you want to come with me, you're going to have to take a bath and change."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"I'm going to see a doctor. I want to remember what happened on my first visit to Neverland."

Peter stood in front of the computer, "You don't remember?"

"Not most of it. And I don't remember coming back at all."

"Coming back? Not coming home?" Peter ran his fingers over the keyboard.

"Home... this isn't really home."

"So where's home?" Peter asked.

"I... guess it's with you..."

Peter stood after his bath. "Shoes?" Crossing his arms, he wore shorts and a tee-shirt. "It's bad enough with these..." He gestured at the clothes. "But shoes?"

"You can't get in anywhere without shoes." Lili grinned.

"I swear you thought this out."

"Just put them on." She threw socks and tennis shoes at him; he caught them, and threw the socks back.

"You might get me in shoes, but I will not wear _those_."

"At least the shorts aren't short-shorts."

"Keep your weird clothing."

"I have to wear a skirt, so stop pouting."

He sat on the floor, and had impossibly tangled the laces. "How exactly do you not kill yourself in these?"

Laughing, she tied the laces. "You may be the perfect flyer, and a master at the sword, but you can't tie your shoes..."

"Could the skirt get any shorter?"

"Yes."

"I miss the old clothes..."

Peter had gained a death grip on her arm, and asked, "Exactly what kind of doctor is this?"

"He's a... head doctor. Are you scared?"

"Everything's... faster."

"Well, don't worry. No one will eat you. And all I'm doing is getting my records, I won't leave you here." Lili walked forward, Peter trailing behind. It would have looked normal, but he was holding her hand so tight his knuckles were white. She talked to the secretary, nodded, and walked to the open door. "Doctor Ginner, you wished to talk?"

"Ah, Miss Leonhart?"

"Yes."

"Who is your friend?"

"Oh?" Peter still held on to her. "Peter, could you wait outside?"

"I... guess..."

"He's rather... limpet-like, isn't he?"

"He's had a hard time of it recently. He doesn't want to lose me."

Dr. Ginner stood and walked to the window. "I was rather surprised you contacted me wanting your records. Your mother was quite adamant on you not seeing them."

"I'm an adult, I can see my records if I want."

"True." He turned to look at her, and smiled, "You had such an _interesting_ case. If I remember correctly you said you ran away to Neverland with Peter Pan."

"And my mother thinks I was kidnapped."

"Yes."

"Do you want the truth?"

"That would be nice."

"I really did go to Neverland. And that boy in your waiting room is Peter Pan."

"Really? But you have no proof." Dr. Ginner smiled. "You have convinced yourself that that boy is Peter Pan, very interesting."

"Peter, could you come in here?" Peter came back, and smiled.

"Yes?"

"I think he needs a demonstration." Peter looked at the doctor, grinned and lifted into the air and sat on the ceiling Indian-style. "As you can see, he's definitely Peter. And I need my memories back."

Dr. Ginner sat. "Yes... well, you are a rare occurrence. I tried to tell your mother that to all intents, you had not lied about what happened. She refused to believe."

"Do I know you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Michael Darling's great grand son. I know of you very well, Peter Pan.

"Oh." Peter drifted down. "Does that mean you'll help us?"

"Us?" the doctor's eyebrows lifted.

"She's mi—"Lili threw a hand over his mouth.

"Kids these days! They say the most incredible things!"

"Lilith, I could care less if you are a... item with him. It's none of my business, and you would do nothing against his will."

"I am not a pedophile."

Tenshi-san: What the hell was that? Agh... Well, wait and see. I'll try to make it make sense. Hopefully. Wow. This is my longest chapter...


	8. Not Really Chapter 8, But A Side Scene

Tenshi-san: Filler side story! Because... well chapter eight is going really, really slow. :( So a flashback of sorts...

Peter flew down laughing and slashing at Barbarrossa. "You can't catch me!" Their swords met in a clash of silver.

"You impertinent brat!" Barbarrossa fended off the youthful attack, and spun into a counterattack. "I'll drive this sword through your innards if you ever touch any article of my clothing again!"

"What? Like this?" Peter snagged a red velvet jacket with his sword, spinning out of range of Barbarrossa's attacks. He threw the jacket into the air, did a back flip and had cut the jacket into quarters before it had a chance to hit the deck of the boat. Ship. Sorry... A/n: :) Laughing, Peter flew in a large circle, then parried yet again. "You have way too much clothing to begin with. What's a jacket between enemies?"

"You little monster! You are going to get such a whack when I get my hands on you!"

The whole scene starts again. Well, no one thought Peter was this little angel, did they? He's a boy, and loves to pull pranks... Boys are dumb.

Barbarrossa ran screaming up and down the deck of the _Jolly Rodger_, trying desperately to catch the uncatchable Peter.

Galen sat in the crow's nest watching the whole thing. Peter landed beside him. "Why is he still running around? I stopped a while ago..."

Galen answered, "I haven't figured that out yet. Very amusing."

"You owe me for getting you out of that mess."

"I owe you a lot. doesn't mean I'll ever repay you."

END. OR IS IT?

Tenshi-san: Woot. What did Galen do? oO I wonder? Hmmm.... My muse returned! Yay! I huggles the muse. Horrible muse, running away... I wonder where he went when he was gone? Yeah. My muse is a guy. ;) Hey, a little test thing said I had very masculine writing, that's why.


	9. Really Chapter Eight Raina, and Naps

Tenshi-san: I have gained a reader. Thank you Compass! I'm glad you like the fact I kept Peter as a boy. Who said he couldn't be cute? Look at Jeremy Sumpter, he's adorable. And you to can get your name listed if you review! So say what you think, I'm a big girl and can take it if you think my writing sucks.

"Miss Leonhart, why don't we just call a spade a spade?"

"Because I don't... I don't love him. Not like that." Peter shifted, threw a leg over the arm of the chair and asked a question.

"But you love me?"

She smiled, but it was sad. "Yes. But... not romantically."

"I think you mean not sexually. Because you don't love him like a mother does, or like a younger brother. You don't want him in your bed." Said Dr. Ginner.

"I don't know... It doesn't matter, all that matters is that I help him."

Dr. Ginner studied Peter. "How do you feel about the fact she loves you?" Peter met the gaze with steely eyes.

"Love?" Peter turned to Lili. "I have never—"

"Don't do it, Peter. _Don't go there._"

"_I have never heard of it..." _Peter snapped out.

"Not everyone you love abandons you, Peter." She said.

"The very sound of it offends me."

"Peter!" Lili looked at him, her eyes large. "You can lie to yourself all you want, but you _cannot_ lie to me."

"Why should I love? I loved my mother, and she closed the window. _There was another boy in my bed!_"

"I'm not your mother."

"You left too."

Dr. Ginner smiled. "She may have left, but I have some information you both may find interesting. Lili tried to get back out her window."

Peter quickly turned back to face the doctor. "She did?"

"I did?"

"Yes, your mother was convinced you had invented Peter and the Neverland to repress the real memories of what happened in the year you were gone. She was adamant in her belief that hypnotism would bring the truth forward." Sighing, he finished. "Lilith, your mother is..."

"Against everything that grates against her... beliefs? I know."

"It's Lili. Her name's Lili, not Lilith." Peter said, back to lounging in the chair.

"Lili." Dr. Ginner smiled again. "Yes, I know, she was very adamant the last time about her name."

"It's Lili. He's right. He usually is." She shifted uncomfortably, "But _please_ get to the point."

"Of course. Even under hypnosis your story didn't change. Do you remember what happened the night you returned?"

"No."

"I... do..." They looked at Peter, "I stayed to watch, because maybe... I thought she'd change her mind. Lili turned back, and started to run for the window but... her mother caught her, and closed the window..." Lili got up to kneel before him, "It hurt, when the window closed. It never hurt before... not like that. I remember you just... went limp. And she took you out of the room. I broke the window."

"She took Lili to the hospital. Numerous tests were run, from rape tests, to blood tests, everything she could think of. Nothing came up, aside from slight malnutrition, Lili was perfectly healthy. But asleep."

'I remember that. I came back again, and opened the window. But she wouldn't wake up."

"Yes... well, that may have been later. I remember something of a break-in in the house a month after Lili returned. Mrs. Leonhart drugged her, said Lili kept having hysterics."

Peter glared, but at no one in particular. "Well, now her mother can't keep her." There was a note of pride in his voice, a certain bit of cockiness. "She's mine."

"Well, here is your file, and everything you said under hypnosis. I wish you luck in whatever it is you're doing."

They stood, and Lili offered him a hand. He grinned and took it.

"Peter?" Peter turned to look. "Why did you choose Lili?"

"She was lonely..." he grinned, "And she told the best stories!"

"I'm hungry."

"I'll make something to eat when we get to the house..."

"Did you find what you wanted?" Peter studied Lili.

"Yes..." Lili watched the ground as she walked.

"You didn't want to know, did you?"

"What, that my mom stopped me from going back? That she hurt us? No, I really didn't want to know."

"It doesn't matter. She can't stop me now." Peter smiled, "I don't need to worry about losing you."

"Home is with you..."

"Hasn't always been?" he asked.

Back at her house, Peter yawned. "If your tired, go take a nap, lunch will take about a half hour to cook."

"What if your mother comes home?"

"I'll deal with it." Lili shooed him away, "Go, you haven't been sleeping well lately."

"Stop mothering me!"

"Go to bed." Peter glared, and headed upstairs, he turned. "If you would have woken up, would you have come with me?"

"Yes. If you wanted me so badly, why didn't you just carry me back with you?"

"I'm not a kidnapper."

Peter promptly collapsed on Lili's bed. Whether or not he didn't like being mothered, he _was_ tired, and as he buried his face into her pillows, he realized it was nice to have a place he felt safe. For once he was safe, surrounded by things that smelled of _her. _Lili smelled, he thought faintly, of cinnamon and the beginnings of rain.

Downstairs, Lili messed with some pans, and started heating soup and getting the grilled cheese sandwiches ready to cook. She could have made something that took less time, but frankly being able to be able to cook on modern equipment was pleasant all on its own.

It's not as if she was trying to impress anyone.

While Lili puttered around the kitchen, finishing and letting the food cool a bit before going upstairs, Lili's mother was ghosting around. She traced a hand over the door, and then turned the knob.

Imagine her surprise when she was not greeted by an empty room, but a boy asleep in her daughter's bed, head buried in the pillows, one arm draped over an ancient teddy bear. She stalked into the room and pulled him up by one arm, shaking him awake.

Peter's eyes snapped open, wide, and green as emeralds or a good thick coating of moss. Humans do not have eyes that particular shade of green, devoid of any blue tint. His eyes were cat's eye green. He gasped.

"Who are you?!" hissed Mrs. Leonhart, shaking the boy.

"Peter! Mother, let him go!" Mrs. Leonhart spun at the sound of her daughter's voice, pulling Peter with her. The surprise made her relax her grip on his arms, and he pulled away, running to Lili and burying his face in her chest. She slid a hand through his hair, and whispered, "Shhh... its ok."

"Lilith."

Peter turned, baring perfect teeth in a snarl, "Lili! Her name is Lili!" He kept a grip on her waist.

"Mom... can we go to the kitchen? Lunch is getting cold."

In the kitchen Peter ate, while not happily, but with zest. He was on his best manners, and studied Lili's mother. He didn't like her much.

"Why did you come back?"

"I needed to collect some things." Lili watched her mother. "You sound disappointed that I came back."

"Why would I be disappointed my daughter returned from God knows where with an unknown boy. Who is he?"

"He's Peter. An old friend..."

"Isn't he a bit on the young side?" Raina Leonhart raised her eyebrows, "I know you had this fascination with jailbait, but he barely looks twelve."

"It's not like that. Yes, I suppose you could call him my boyfriend, but only because he's a boy and a friend." Lili sighed and looked away. "Don't think very highly of me, do you?"

"And he held your hand when you came downstairs. Boy, how old are you?"

"Quite young." Peter smiled sadly, "But older than I used to be." Lili smiled at him.

"Quite young? You don't know how old you are?"

"I ran away when I was small... I don't remember much from before." Peter studied Raina, not flinching from the unfriendly gaze.

"You shouldn't question me. I haven't done anything wrong."

"You just up and disappear again, and you haven't done anything wrong?"

"I should have told you, but it was an emergency. It didn't kill you to not know where I was, he could have died."

"Not killed me! You little bitch, you just run off without a farewell, and I'm not supposed to worry. You're grounded."

Lili stood. "I am eighteen years old, and I don't have to take this anymore. You have tried to control every aspect of my life, but it's over. I'm not staying."

"And where will you go? You have nothing without me."

"She has me." Peter set down the spoon. "I remember why I don't like mothers. They want to do everything, plan everything. It's not _practical."_

"Practical? You are what... thirteen? You are nothing without family."

"I have no family."

"Who are you?"

"Peter Pan."

Raina laughed, "Oh, isn't this _rich_! Your little friend thinks he's Peter Pan."

"I am."

"Boy, you lie."

"I am. Lili was with me ten years ago, and I would have done anything to have kept her."

"Face the truth, _Lili_. You live in a story-book world, away from everyone. You've managed to brainwash this boy-child into believing he's Peter Pan. _Grow up!"_

Peter just gazed at her, sadness writ on his face. "Don't you remember? You had to have seen the Neverland."

"I gave up childish nonsense years ago."

"Why?" Ah, the infernal question, no matter how many answers are given, all anyone must do is ask 'Why?' again in a cute and unassuming tone of voice. Peter asked this question in just that voice, eyes large and he stared at Raina, trying to figure this woman out. Needless to say, girls in general confused him.

"My call to God required it. Besides, what sane person needs to live in their head? The entire world is out there."

"But Neverland is real. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't exist. That I don't exist."

"Peter Pan is just a story written by a lonely British man for his friends' children. A screen play, a novel. Just writing. You are not him, you are just some poor soul my daughter picked up off the streets."

A gleam came to Peter's eyes. "You can doubt Neverland, you can disbelieve Lili, but I didn't just come off the streets. Your daughter did not pick me up. I picked her up, out of a window, a lonely, imaginative girl."

"You dare speak of.... you don't..." Raina's face twisted, and in that instant Peter saw she was quite, quite mad. He started to back off, but Raina was too fast, and too angry to notice Peter hadn't been sitting on the chair, but kneeling on it. Her slap sent him flying straight into the nearest wall headfirst.

While it wasn't the first time that he'd been whacked into a wall, he crumpled to the floor in a daze. Ah, the world of head injuries.

"You know nothing boy. My little girl was kidnapped and held for a year. She did not go gallivanting off to Fairyland." Lili punched her.

"I don't care what you think I did when I was eight. You don't slap anyone into walls, mother dearest." She helped Peter up, he looked at her, something dawning on his face.

"You hit her... you just..."

"Yes. I hit her. I'll die before I let anyone touch you again."

Peter sputtered, "But you just... hit her! I mean, that was cool, but..."

"If you say, 'but you're a girl!' _I_ may have to slap you into a wall too."

Back in Neverland, Peter tried to get a better explanation out of Lili. This wasn't easy, Lili didn't really want to talk about it.

"But why? It's not the first time I've been hit."

"I'm pretty sure you may have deserved those other slaps. My mother had no right to hit you."

"I kidnap her daughter twice and I don't deserve to be hit?"

Lili glared. "You didn't kidnap me, I wanted to come."

"You aren't answering the question."

"Would you just leave it?!"

"No. Answer me Lili."

"You aren't king, I don't have to answer anything.' Lili turned and wrapped her arms around her legs.

"Please?" Peter leaned down, wrapping his arms around her, "Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"What do you want me to say!? That I saw her hit you and wanted to hurt her? That I don't want anyone to touch you? That I won't allow anyone to smack my...."

"Your what?"

"Mine." Lili glowered. "No one hits what is mine but me."

"Oh." Peter stared off into space.

"What?"

"Does this work both ways?" Lili made a sound of disgust.

Tenshi: Ack.... That took way too long.... And, well... uck.

But the end was fun to write. Is it bad to dislike your own characters? On another note, I have such pretty Japanese music. Ok.... Moi Dix Mois isn't pretty so much as hard rock with weird classical elements, but I love Mana dearly. Yes, I listen to funky goth rock/ visual kei music while writing. Shut up. I have a weakness for men in skirts. And they have such pretty costumes...


	10. Chapter 9 Save Your Smile For Me

Tenshi-san: God, chapter 9 already? Wow. Here's to hoping it's better than the absolute crappola I wrote in chapter 8. Heh, what can I say, I confuse myself. Yay for more on the evil witch that happens to be my main character's mum. Flashbacks are fun! :)

Save, your smile for me,

even although you cry for me

remember me and love me always.

Love, and smile for me,

Hold on to all that we had

remembering and love me again.

-Gackt (December Love)

Peter sat on the bed watching Lili. He vaguely remembered doing this before, and the faded memories made him feel a little better. It gave him something solid to latch onto, a clue that his life hadn't been all bad, that there was something else other than the pain of today.

"Damn." Lili threw the files to the floor. "Damn her anyway. How could anyone..."

"What's wrong?"

"She drugged me, Peter. Not for a week, but nearly a year. No wonder I can't remember anything after I came home. _There's nothing to remember._" Lili wrapped her arms around her knees.

O.K. So it wasn't _identical_ to what he remembered. Lili had never sat before him looking like a lost puppy before. In fact he had never seen her look so lost before. Ever.

"She... stole a year from me. I didn't have much of a childhood to begin with, and she made sure it was shorter. If I didn't already know better, I'd be tempted to shout 'It's not fair!' in an annoying tone of voice."

Peter shifted uncomfortably on the bed. "Seeing you're on the Never Land, I don't think it matters what you yell. Gibberish, whatever, you _can_ yell. It's the point of being here. This is childhood."

"When did you suddenly figure that out?" Lili was resting her head on her knees, looking up at him.

"I can't imagine what that was like. I never have to grow up, never have to abandon all hope."

"Never have to deal with feelings."

Peter glared. "Never have to deal with mothers." he sighed, "I could have told you, mothers with always ruin everything fun. Mothers are highly overrated." He flung himself back onto the bed somewhat theatrically. "I don't see what the big fuss over them is."

Lili sighed and leaned on the bed. "I-it's hard to explain," she shook her head, golden hair flying about. "When I was little, really little, she was everything. I thought my mother hung the moon. But... then it all changed...."

Lili had been playing outside, making small gardens, and spinning stories under her breath of what went on in the miniature world. Girly stories of fairy princesses competed with bloody tales of fighting, pirates, and nefarious deeds done in the dead of night. Normal children's tales. Her mother worked on a flower bed a yard away, Raina's amber hair glowing in the bright sunlight.

"And he flew in, saving the beautiful girl from a fate worse than death!" Lili waved around a ribbon, its worn silkiness the same color blue as her eyes. Small hands scraped back hair, loosed from the blue ribbon's bondage, and she ran to her mother. "Mama! It came out again!" Raina just smiled wordlessly, smoothed back her daughter's long blonde hair, and retied the silk ribbon for the fiftieth time that lazy afternoon. Lili was four, and nothing bad could ever happen. Her mother was the most beautiful woman in the world, life was simple, sweet, and every day was perfect. But a small child can view the strangest things as 'perfect', and nothing troubles a happy child.

Things began to warp once Lili turned five and began kindergarten. Exposed to other children, a library full of unread books, and other adults who were nothing like her sweet, but strict mother, Lili began to tell stories. Long tales, spun from her imagination and pieces of fairy tales. This gift for imaginative story telling quickly made her beloved in her class, aside from the few surly girls who would in later years become the 'popular' crowd. Storytelling was frowned upon in the Leonhart house, but what Raina didn't know couldn't hurt her.

The bouncy, bubbly little girl became a bouncy, bubbly, but strange seven year old. Her mother sniffed at the amount of reading Lili brought home, but was loath to stop her. As long as she did well in school, she could read to her heart's content. Lili did her school work, but quietly on the side started to write some of her stories. Those little composition notebooks teachers were so fond of giving out filled quickly with her childish hand, and included were illustrations. These became quite popular with students and teachers alike.

This went on for months until Lili brought home a tattered copy of _Peter Pan. _Lili dropped her pile of books on her desk, and had run off to a friend's house to give a tea-party/story telling session. Raina had picked up the abused book, and read the title. What was even more interesting was the notebook that slipped from between the pages of the novel. It wasn't a story as she was used to seeing. Raina was fine with most of the stories her daughter wrote, they had a single uninterrupted theme. That of good triumphing, and resistance to temptation that struck a note with Raina's good Christian sensibilities. But what this innocent looking notebook contained wasn't a story. It was a journal of sorts.

The first entry, dated 9-11-1992:

_I had a funny dream. I remember something knocking on the window and I got up to look and see what it was. But when I got to the window and pulled back the curtains, there wasn't anything there. It doesn't matter, my window is high up, and nothing could knock on it, unless they could fly which is silly. No one can fly, unless they are in a plane. But I'm making sure the window's locked tonight. Flying or not, it scares me a little._

9-13-1992:

_It happened again, but when I woke up, the window was half open. That's why I woke up, it's not warm out, and it was windy. How can a locked window unlock and open? Maybe I did it in my sleep. But I never opened windows before..._

9-22-1992:

_It was a boy! And he can fly! He said he had always listened to my stories, and wanted me to come home with him. He says there are lots of adventures, and I bet if I went, I could get ideas for the most thrilling stories. His name is Peter, and he's taller than me, but our hair is almost the same color. He's not always very nice, he tried to drag me out the window... but what would Mother think if I ran away? I want to go, but I love my mother._

10-5-1992:

_Peter came every night, and asked if I would come home with him. I'm scared of him, he gets an idea in his head, and it doesn't stop. I say no every time but he keeps coming back. I'm glad he keeps coming back, he tells a little about Never Land each time before he realizes what he's doing. It's funny, watching him tell a story, and stop half way because he said I had to go to find out what happens. His eyes get big, he gasps, and then he glares at me like it was my fault he told the story. He keeps pulling me out the window, but I don't want to go. Not if I have to leave my mother. _

Raina dropped the notebook at the sound of a slamming door, and the happy chatter of Lili, back from her play-date. She went to bed without dinner that night, and cried herself to sleep. Lili had refused to say that the notebook was lies.

Peter came that night, and she went with him. It seemed like a good idea. Then Raina would have to believe the truth of the matter. Not that her daughter was possessed by the Devil, and telling malicious lies.

"You came with me because you were mad at your _mother_?" Peter raised his eyebrows.

"I rarely lie, and she hurt me. My mother refused to believe something just because it was implausible."

"I offend reason." He said, smirking. "But you still want to offend it with me, don't you?"

"If you'll let me stay." Lili looked up at him, "I can see why if you don't, I only came here in the first place to punish my mother."

"So did I. Why would I hurt you, the same thing happened to me."

"You ran away. You wanted this. All I wanted was my mother back. I didn't want this strange lady who said I was evil, that I was going to hell because I could see something she couldn't to be my mother."

"They hurt you, even when you try to help them." Peter rolled over and hung upside down beside her. "If they had really loved us they would have understood. We aren't meant to be out there."

"Are you saying we shouldn't grow up?"

"I'm saying we_ can't _grow up. What would we do, what would we _be_?"

"You have a point. I could be a writer, but you..."Lili trailed off.

"What?"

"I think you'd end up a serial killer."

"At least I'd be interesting. Most grown ups are bloody boring." he sighed, "Even the Lost Boys became boring men. Someone you wouldn't look twice at on the street." Lili laughed.

So the truth behind the first flight of Lili to Peter's waiting arms and the Never Land. She was angry and hurt by her mother, who had been becoming more and more psychotic since it was becoming obvious Lili was a natural born story-teller, and that was against the grain of Raina's extremely puritanical Christian roots.

For storytelling was useless, and drew attention from God. Her own flesh and blood was adding to the evil in the world. And Raina couldn't let that happen.

The transformation was complete after Lili returned. And caught between her mother's drugs, and Peter's inability to just go and kidnap her and take her back home, Lili grew older.

She grew older, but wasn't graceful about it. You could say she fought growing up tooth and nail. Much to Raina's displeasure, whose greatest wish was for her daughter to become a mother and conform to her place as a woman.

Lili won, in the end. See, no one ages in the Never Land. Galen's a testament to _that. _Galen is almost as old as Peter himself. Not that it shows, Galen is youthful as any kid, and that youth is reflected in his features.

What? Everyone knows pirates are immortal. In a sense, because God knows they die just as easily as a wild beast or an Indian. Or indeed, as easily as a Lost Boy.

But Galen's story isn't to be told now, but the time that is to be told of now is when Lili fist came to Never Land, and the happy year she spent. Never said she didn't have fun, did I?

"Do you remember when we stalked that party of pirates?" asked Lili.

Peter grinned, "The one we dropped out of the trees? How could I forget _that,_ they screamed like little girls."

"Hey! I did _not_ scream like that!" Lili threw a pillow at Peter.

"No, you dropped out of the tree, and played all innocent..." Peter trailed off

On an overhanging branch, Lili and Peter exchanged glances, and looked back down at the small party of pirates skulking about beneath them. Peter nodded once, and grinned at her. They both dropped silently from the tree, Peter behind the throng of pirates, Lili dropped in front, slightly harder, as if she had fallen is surprise from the tree. She kept her head down.

"Well, what do we have here? A girle?" one pirate, whose name means little in the long run, as he's short lived.

Lili grinned, and looked up. "Girly? You're going to regret _that._" The pirates laughed.

"You? You couldn't fight your way out of a wet paper bag."

"Really?" this came from behind, Peter stood _en garde_ and grinned. With a blood curdling shriek, they initiated the fight.

Afterwards, Lili raised a good question. "Don't you ever run out of pirates?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, couldn't you kill all the pirates off?"

"I guess... but there always seems to be more for every one I kill. So I don't think I can run out."

Tenshi-san: Heh. Who knew pirates were a renewable resource. :D Some rather fluffy flashbacks. Ah, to be a child, and live with a sociopathic thirteen year old. Though I think the tree dropping bit was brilliant, on my part. So many people underestimate girls. Lili is just as dangerous in her way as Peter. Heh, like you guys care. But I like writing her past, so more of happy fuzzies coming up. With Barbarrossa, of course. Can't miss him, he'll be bitching about the state of his wardrobe. :)


	11. Chapter 10 Sweet Child O' Mine

Tenshi: Well, fun. Chapter 10. Go me, with my mad l33t skillz. F34r m3! Ok, enough l33t, it hurts me head. Thanks to all my reviewers. All 3 of you. :) Yay for people who enjoy my disturbing work!

**Disclaimer:** Do I have to do one of these every time? I do? Drat... Well, people, I think you get the drill. I don't own the rights. There. Do I look like a British children's hospital? I didn't think so. And if you did, well, the nice people in white-coats are coming to give you some happy pills. You might even get a stylish jacket! And I don't own the rights to 'Sweet Child O' Mine'. Nope, and I really don't want to either. It would mean I had to meet Axle Rose.

Sweet Child O' Mine

She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything  
Was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder  
And the rain  
To quietly pass me by  
  
Sweet child o' mine  
Sweet love of mine  
  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Sweet child o' mine

Peter sighed. "The good old days. How I miss them, it was so much simpler..."

"Yes, killing random pirates, trying to figure out the fairies, and having adventures." Lili lied down on the bed, putting her hands behind your head. "But we did fight."

"Once or twice... But everyone disagrees sometimes."

"You cut my hair off."

"It seemed like a good idea at the time..." Peter smiled sheepishly.

For once, the perfect weather of the Neverland had broken into rain. It varied, from that annoying mist to drenching, bone-chilling torrents of rain. It made Lili antsy, because it was far to cold to play in, as she had no extra clothing to change into. The fact Peter was in a foul mood did not help.

The fact that the rain was caused by Peter's mood didn't help cheer Peter up. Mentioning it was his fault they were stuck inside only made matter's worse.

"What is wrong?" asked Lili, finally at the end of her nerves, and sick of the weather.

"Wrong, nothing. It's perfect!" Peter snarled, turning away.

"This is nothing? It's rained solid for a week and a half!"

"Sometimes it rains. Doesn't make it my fault." he wasn't looking at her, and spoke quietly.

"That would be true anywhere but here. This is _the Neverland_. Everything is linked to you, so something is wrong."

"Wrong?" Peter turned and gripped her shoulders' tightly and whispered to her. "What's wrong is _I know you will leave_. Why can't anyone stay with me?"

"Peter, you're hurting me!" Lili looked wide-eyed up at him, but she couldn't recognize anything sane in those green eyes. He snarled and drew a dagger; she gasped feeling the cold metal against the side of her throat.

He whispered in her ear, "You're hurting me..." one hand was around the back of her head, tangled in her long hair. His right hand slid around, slicing the thick hair away at the nape of her neck.

Peter drew away, shaking slightly, the dagger dropped to the floor. In his left hand was clutched the majority of Lili's long golden blond hair. He looked from his hand, to Lili, and made a small sound in the back of his throat.

He was gone before Lili could make a move. She ran a hand through her newly cut hair and started to laugh.

One Lost Boy whispered to another, "Mother and Father are fighting again!"

Lili finally found the tragic boy sitting up in a tree, thoroughly soaked. "Peter...?"

"Go away." She began climbing the tree, and knelt in front of him.

"No. You didn't hurt me. It's only hair, it will grow back."

"I could have hurt you." Peter hugged his legs to his chest a little harder. "I could have killed you!"

"But you didn't. I don't want to leave, not yet." Lili pried his hands from around his legs, and worked open his clenched fist. Her hair lay in his now open palm, still mostly bound together by the blue ribbon. She untied the ribbon from the hair, and attached it to the shepherd's pipes at his waist. "I want that back. But you can keep it a while, I won't leave without it!"

Peter smiled, and looked into her eyes, tears mixing with the rain. "Really?"

"Yes." He laughed, and tackled her. They fell from the tree, but Peter caught her before they hit the ground.

"I'll hold you to that." he smirked. The rain slowed, and sunlight broke through for the first time in more than a week. Rainbows were caught in the air around them.

Peter held up his pipes, the old ribbon still woven through it. "Do you want this back?"

"No, you silly ass. You can keep it..." Lili closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I broke that promise. I left without it..." Peter bent over her.

"You're crying..." he brushed off some tears, "Don't cry, you tried to get back..."

"I shouldn't have..."

"No, but... I'm glad to have you."

"I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I'm not sorry for anything." Peter smirked.

"Nothing?"

"Well... not killing Barbarrossa the first time he showed up..."

Lili shook her head. "You are nuts."

"Well, aren't you just a happy camper?" Galen grinned and tossed his sword. Barbarrossa glared and leaned against a tree.

"I hate this place. Why is it Peter is free to go as he pleases, but I am stuck here? Caged..."

"Imagine a lion in a cage, and a butterfly flutters in. Normally this wouldn't bother the lion, but caged, the free butterfly eventually drives the lion insane."

"Anyone who thinks Pan is a butterfly is insane."

"The analogy still holds."

"Only if there is a murderous butterfly out there..." Barbarrossa sighed. "And to make matters worse, every time I run across him, he ruins an outfit. Good tailor-made clothes are hard to get here."

"One can hardly expect someone who dresses in leaves to understand the difficulties of getting fancy threads to the Neverland."

"You'd think the girl would explain that to him."

Lili sat at the foot of the 'king's chair' polishing a sword.

"What _are_ you doing?" Peter leaned against a wall, studying her with a strange look on his face.

She looked up, a rag hanging from her mouth, and the funniest expression on her face. Spitting out the rag, she replied. "What does it look like? I'm polishing a sword."

"Why?"

"I'm bored..."

Peter pulled away from the wall. Exasperated, he replied. "You have the _entire_ Neverland at your disposal, yet you sit on the floor polishing a sword." He pulled the sword from her. "Grown ups..."

Snarling, Lili grabbed a sword (amazing the amount of weaponry lying around the underground house. At least two swords for the maximum amount of people the island could hold. And seeing it never held the maximum, as Peter had a little bad habit of killing things; that is _a lot_ of swords.) And replied. "What is _that_ supposed to mean, Peter Pan?"

"Adults always pick the most boring thing to do, even when there are six million more interesting things to do."

"Are you saying I did that?"

"You did. You could be out helping me, but you sit inside, safe and sound while Barbarrossa stalks around." Peter just stood there, arrow straight, and his expression dared her to deny it.

"Ok, so I did do that..."

He looked surprised. "You'd admit it?"

Lili sighed, "I'm not as grown up to think that if I do it, it is automatically right. Besides, I'm not stupid. I was wrong, you were right. I came here to help you. Polishing a sword doesn't get the job done."

"Is that all this is, a job?" Peter looked at her, hurt in his eyes, "Are you going to leave when I'm safe?"

Lili walked over and touched his face, "Peter, I don't want to go back. I want to stay forever, with you." Peter stepped into the circle of her arms.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I should never have gone home to begin with. I belong here."

"You told me before you didn't belong, that you would die."

"You changed that, boy. You always did, and you always will."

Tenshi: Can't write anymore! Well, for this chapter, the song ended, and I need new inspiration. That does not involve Axle Rose. :-P So I am rereading the novel (for the six billionth time. :-D) in hopes that J.M. Barrie rubs off. And if my dratted muse Loki drags in one more Guns N' Roses song I shall hurt him. There are other bands. Such as U2 and the Goo Goo Dolls.


	12. Chapter 11 The Plot It Thickens Huh? I h...

Tenshi-san: I do believe I'm becoming burnt out. Or Loki's been out drinking, and failing in his muse efforts. And somehow, I doubt listening to Big and Rich will help as I write this. But I have a big play list. So this chapter will be finished, even if Microsoft Word rebels and I have to print out the original copy and retype to rid it of errors. And that is what I had to do. So enjoy this fiction, because the word processor didn't want to let me type it. :-P to Microsoft, I will not be silenced!

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own anything other than Lili. And Barbarrossa, Galen, Siun...uh... Well, I don't own Peter. Or Tink, who will return! Every other character is mine. Mine I say!

Lili discovered one thing that she hadn't expected as she began to search for Captain Barbarrossa. The Neverland wasn't exactly as she remembered, for it was fluid. Certain landmarks remained, but new things were always moving in, there were always the black patches that went largely unexplored.

Peter was absolutely no help in the matter. He may have controlled everything, and the new adventures were indeed constructs of his mind, but he couldn't just know where everyone _was_. Well, he _could_, but he had a horribly short attention span, and the only person he was interested in finding was _her_. It was annoying, and he could _always_ find her, no matter what she did.

In short, new distractions popped up every ten minutes as Peter's interest waxed and waned in different things. It made finding one person on the constantly active island incredibly difficult.

Peter would have driven a cartographer insane. Difficult to map indeed.

Lili sat in a tree, muttering to herself. "This is impossible. If everyone keeps moving, and I keep moving, I'll never catch Barbarrossa. But he never comes near where I am when I keep still!"

"You know, you could ask for help." Lili shrieked and spun off the branch. Peter, once again had shown up completely silent. He caught her before she fell. He had become an old hand at _that_ trick, seeing how many times he had to catch her. "And you _should_ be able to sense me, like I can sense you."

"Is that why you can always find me?"

"Yes, you used to be able to do it." Peter sat cross legged on the limb. "Maybe adults can't do it."

Lili ignored the jab, and asked "Can the Lost boys sense you?"

"No." Peter smirked, "But I can sense them." he paused, and pointed out to the left, "They're over that way hunting the bears."

"Maybe I'm just out of practice..." Lili leaned back against the trunk, "Maybe I'm just tired..."

A voice in her ear whispered, "Maybe you're old..." Peter knelt next to her, head bent seductively close to hers. "Maybe you are afraid."

Lili acted without thinking. One minute, Peter was kneeling all but on top of her, the next she was on top of him as he was sprawled against the branch. She had pulled _his_ dagger, and had it against his throat. Her eyes glittered, "I am not old!" she growled "And I'm afraid of nothing, not even you, Peter Pan."

"Wow." Peter suddenly raised his arms, sweeping her arms away and knocking the dagger away to the ground. He grinned, throwing his arms around her neck. "I really get to keep you?"

"What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"But I get to keep you?"

"Do you know you make no sense whatsoever? She said, studying him.

"Yep." he grinned happily.

A strangled scream interrupted the partially syrupy moment. The scream soon gave way to swearing. "...Bloody horny immortal pre-teens! And bloody confused girls encouraging said bloody horny immortal pre-teens! Do you have any idea how close I just came to becoming Galen the One-Eyed Pirate?"

"I didn't know you were down there..." said Lili apologetically.

"_He_ bloody well did! And he _still_ knocked the God forsaken dagger towards me!" Galen glared at the still smirking Peter. "But he was too damned turned on by your little temper tantrum to be bothered by old friends wandering about under the jungle canopy."

"Old friends?" Lili's brows lifted.

"Yes. I happen to be an ex-Lost Boy. Very ex..." Galen pried the dagger from his hat, which, incidentally, had been sitting rakishly pulled over his eyes before. It was all that had saved him from losing an eye. Quite the hat, eh? "Do you know how long I've had this hat? Now it has a cut in it..."

Peter said "About a moon. You stole it from Barbarrossa. And that's more of a hole than a cut."

Galen ignored Peter's smart ass remark.

Lili said "And here I was, thinking he culled the ranks every time the Lost Boys looked like they were even _thinking _of growing up."

"I was a special case, being an original Lost Boy. I staved off puberty with a bat longer than you are old, little girl."

"Really? And yet you look all of thirty five."

"It _is_ the Neverland. And I am thirty-ish." Galen said.

"Yes, but you've been thirty-ish forever."

"Believe it or not, forever is not as long as you can remember, Pan. I have been here longer than any pirate. I survived what's-his-name, the captain before Hook, Hook, and I'll probably survive Barbarrossa, unless he decides my skin would make a dandy coat."

Peter wrapped his arms around his legs and balanced precariously on the branch. "Barbarrossa wouldn't be so stupid as to kill his mocking bird. He's a vain evil little man, but he won't kill his sole source of information."

"And that's where you're wrong, Pan. Barbarrossa has slipped the edge of reason. He's nuttier than a coconut tree."

"So he's going to..."

"Kill anyone who gets in between you and him. He's got it in for your pretty little girly, she is a thorn in his side."

"I haven't done anything!"

Galen laughed, but the sound had little to do with mirth. "Oh, but you have. You've got the one thing he couldn't get. Peter Pan wrapped firmly about your finger. You've managed to tame the most sociopathic child I've had the pleasure to meet."

"I am not tamed." Peter glared at Galen. "And I won't let anything to hurt Lili."

"And how are you going to do that?" asked Lili, half amused. "Kill Barbarrossa?"

"No, you are going home."

"What! I can't just leave! This _is_ home!

"You will go." the look in Peter's eyes was hard and far older than any look he had the right to be bandying about. Someone who would never see the far side of fourteen had no right to look so adult.

"I won't." She spat the words out between clenched teeth. "I will not be banished!"

He jerked her close, and whispered "I _could not live_ if anything happened to you. I know what Barbarrossa would do before he killed you. I won't let him touch you."

And so it was. No one could change Peter's mind once an idea had set in. Call it pride, love, whatever, but for better or worse, Lili was leaving. Against her will, but she would have been just as absent had she agreed to his plan.

Peter called for Tink, and Galen pulled her to the side, away from Peter.

"He loves you as much as he is able, for him to willingly send you back. He doesn't like giving up what he has claimed."

"I know. Watch him, help him. He's just a boy... And he'll do something stupid as soon as I leave. I know he will."

Tink finally appeared all a tizzy. She was unhappy about being woken from a nap and even less pleased when she heard what Peter wanted. Jealous fairy or no, she knew Lili was a good influence. It had stopped raining, and the Neverland had returned to a semblance of normalcy.

The flight back was as pleasant as can be expected. Lili had stopped trying to convince him that it was safe for her to stay, and Tink had stopped tinkling obscenities. All too soon were they at Lili's window.

"I'll come back when it is safe." Peter turned away, but Lili caught his wrist.

"Don't be afraid to run away. I'll help you, no matter what." He threw himself into her arms, crying.

"I don't want to go back alone. But I'd die before I let him hurt you."

"I know..." She stroked his hair. "I know, I don't agree, but I understand." He pulled back.

"I should go... Galen's waiting." he pulled away slowly, turned, waved half heartedly, and was gone.

The night sky full of its stars seemed a bit emptier than it had before, some spill of magic gone from it. The stars didn't twinkle, for even they had nothing to say on this event. They may not have been friendly to Peter (he had a bad habit of sneaking behind them and trying to blow them out, even after Lili pointed out that it was next to impossible, the heat was to intense.) but they rather liked Lili, and her unhappiness at the state of affairs kept even the youngest silent.

Tenshi-san: And in case you can't remember, (or are lazy and never read the novel) twinkling was the stars language, and the oldest seldom say anything, hence the solid light. I'm pretty pleased with this. It's short, but Galen is featured. :-D Where his personality came from, I haven't the faintest. Now for the next bit...

Oh, 'Forever Young' is a one shot (for now, until I can work it into this thing) based on 'Innocent and Heartless' and a passage from the novel. Go read it. And review both this and that! Please?


	13. Chapter 12 Father Figure

Tenshi-san: ...I was listening to Rod Stewart. (Shut up.) And I particularly like the song Forever Young. Which is why the one shot was titled Forever Young. I'm a sap. And onward to prove myself a _good_ Peter Pan fan fic author. Some of the scary fluff out there scares me...

**Disclaimer**: Please don't sue me, I own my university ID, and some tea. That's it. No copyrights in that list.

Father Figure

That's all I wanted

Something special, something sacred-

In your eyes

For just one moment

To be bold and naked

At your side

Sometimes I think that you'll never

Understand me

Maybe this time is forever...

Say it can be

That's all you wanted

Something special, something sacred-

In your life

Just for one moment

To be warm and naked

At my side

Sometimes I think that you'll never

Understand me

But something tells me together

We'd be happy

(Baby)

I will be your father figure

(Oh baby)

Put your tiny hand in mine

(I'd love to)

I will be your preacher teacher

(Be your daddy)

Anything you have in mind

(It would make me)

I will be your father figure

(Very happy)

I have had enough of crime

(Please let me)

I will be the one who loves you-

Until the end of time

That's all I wanted

But sometimes love can be mistaken

For a crime

That's all I wanted

Just to see my baby's

Blued eyed shine

This time I think that my lover

Understands me

If we have faith in each other

Then we can be

Strong

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

I will be the one who loves you

Until the end of time

If you are the desert

I'll be the sea

If you ever hunger-

Hunger for me

Whatever you ask for

That's what I'll be...

So when you remember the ones who have lied

Who said that they cared

But then laughed as you cried

Beautiful darling

Don't think of me

Because all I ever wanted

It's in your eyes baby, baby

And love can't lie, no...

(Greet me with the eyes of a child)

My love is always telling me so...

(Heaven is in a kiss and a smile)

Just hold on, hold on

I won't let you go, my baby

I will be your father figure

Put your tiny hand in mine

I will be your preacher teacher

Anything you have in mind

I will be your father figure

I have had enough of crime

(So I am gonna love you)

Until the end of time

I will be your father figure

I will be your preacher

I'll be your daddy

I will be the one who loves you until the end of time

--George Michael

Galen leaned against a tree awaiting Peter's return from the real world. He was more than a little worried. And he would be the first to admit he had ulterior motives for wanting the abuse of Peter to stop. He hated what was happening to Peter on many different levels, the Neverland was his home, and Barbarrossa was putting it in danger. That alone lost the Captain brownie points; Galen was protective of the island. But there were other reasons why Galen was upset.

Galen owed his very existence to Peter. And in more than one way at that. Peter had 'rescued' Galen after he had fallen from his pram, and given him a home. Peter had not killed him when Galen had begun to grow up. Peter had given him permission to feed information to Barbarrossa when he had been threatened. Peter was the only reason Galen was standing under that tree.

And that made Galen angry; he didn't want to be beholden to anyone, much less a psychotic immortal boy. But Galen liked being upright more than he liked anything else, and he could live with being in debt to Pan. He could not, as it turned out, live with being dead. Those terms were mutually exclusive.

And he could not live with Peter being dead or worse. Galen was nothing without the Neverland. And the Neverland was nothing without Peter Pan. So he waited Peter's return nervously.

When Peter finally made an appearance what seemed like an eon later, Galen was even more worried. The boy all but collapsed on to the ground, and could barely make it upright. Galen darted forward and helped him to his feet. "Peter, what's " and he was shaking like a leaf. His head shot up, "He's..." Peter broke away from Galen's grasp and tried to run. Before he got more than three feet, a pirate emerged from the shadows, and caught the boy.

Barbarrossa came into view behind Galen. "Now, Pan, what did you do with that lovely girl?"

Peter hissed. "I won't let you touch her!"

"Not even if something were to happen to dear, sweet, trusting Galen?" Barbarrossa smiled cruelly, "Did you really have the arrogance to believe I wouldn't have a watch on you?"

"Do you have the arrogance to believe that he will survive what you want? That this place will survive?" Galen looked at the smaller man, sadness and confusion in his gaze. "Do you think Peter _likes_ it?"

Barbarrossa moved forward, and caressed the flinching boy. "Oh, he hates it. And he never stops fighting. He really is afraid of me, isn't he?"

"Stop it. Don't do this."

"He hid the girl. I want her; I want to watch his expression as I kill her."

"She went home."

Barbarrossa laughed, "Oh, I'm not that stupid, Galen. She wouldn't leave him of her volition. No, Pan made her leave. He knew what would happen, and he still did it. He must care for her a great deal to take the one protector he had and keep her safe."

Peter struggled in the pirate's arms. "I won't let you use me again!" Barbarrossa turned and slapped him.

"You say that time after time. But you end up in the same place each time. Take him to the ship."

Galen moved, trying to get to Peter. Barbarrossa spun him and stabbed him. "Now I can hardly have you interrupting my private party at an inopportune moment now can I?"

"You won't get away with this. Lili will come back." Galen collapsed, clutching at the wound. "If you think she can just sit there and let all her dreams die, you are wrong."

"She's trapped." Barbarrossa laughed, "She's trapped, and I have the prize. She may have his heart, but I have the body."

In the captain's cabin, Peter struggles against the bonds that held him to the bed. The door slammed, and his head snapped in that direction. Barbarrossa stalked across to the bed. "No, no, no, no... Please!" Barbarrossa just smiled, and stroked a hand down the prone boy.

"**NO!**" the scream sounded, echoing through the Neverland.

A thump woke Lili. Something was banging against her window. She moved fuzzily, loath to remove herself from the warm nest of blankets. The sound repeated itself, and she heard something no animal could make. At least no animal that inhabited a suburb. It was a wail.

She stumbled from her bed, and wondered what in the world could be outside her third story window.

No, Lili was not at her best when woken suddenly from sleep. Few people are.

The thump came one more time, and Lili threw the window open and got squarely hit by a falling Peter. He moaned as her hands touched his back.

"Peter?"

"He...he..."

"Shhh. Lie here one minute, I'm turning the lights on." She got up and switched the lights on. The sight made her gasp. Peter lay in a heap on her floor, unmoving. His already scanty clothing was ripped and torn, and his back was coated in blood, as were her hands. "Peter! Oh, no..."

Asking what had happened was a rather stupid question, and Lili didn't bother to ask it. What she did was wrap Peter carefully in a blanket and call 911.

"Peter..."

"I thought you'd locked me out again..." Lili held him gently in her lap.

"No, it wasn't locked... I just shut it because it was cold. I don't want to lose you again..."

Peter lay listlessly on a gurney as Lili tried to explain away all the problems. As pitiful and wretched as the sight of the prone boy was, 'modern' medicine proved unwilling to deal with a boy with a mysterious lack of paperwork and no immediate family.

Not that the good people of the hospital hadn't _treated_ him. Getting him a bed was a little _problematic_.

"It's not that we don't want to keep him for the night, he is quite obviously not in any condition to go anywhere. But we need information for billing purposes. Information you do not have." said one nurse rather apologetically.

"If Peter ever _had_ information, I sincerely doubt it would be any use to you. He... ran away from home so long ago I haven't the faintest idea where he came from in the first place. Bill me if you have to!" Lili bit her lip in frustration.

"We couldn't do that unless you were family, and you just stated that you weren't. And besides, you are barely legal."

"_Are you saying you wouldn't allow me to foot the bill because I don't look like I have money?_"

"Well, not in so many words..." the nurse now looked positively worried. Peter's eyes fluttered open and he smiled.

"I'll have you know I have money. Tons of the stuff, for the good it does me. _Give him a room_."

While Lili began berating the poor nurse, who had really done little to deserve such a fate, one of the doctors noticed the wane boy lying on the gurney watching the two women get into what was quickly escalating into a cat fight.

As the doctor, who was young picked up the chart and read it. And reread it. And stared down at the boy in frank disbelief. He called over the nurse. "Are you sure this is right? What the chart says is he has sustained serious cuts and abrasions to his back, among other things. He doesn't look..."

"What? Like he's been pulled backwards through hell?" Lili asked.

"I want him in observation." As the nurse started to push the gurney to an elevator, Peter caught up with the conversation. Serious levels of pain killers will do that to you.

"No! Lili, don't let them! Lili!!" Peter shoved the restraining hands of the nurse away, and attempted to sit up. Lili caught one hand, but didn't get the chance to reassure him. The last thing she remembered was pain and an all consuming darkness.

Tenshi-san: Oooh! Dramatic pause! What shall happen? Why did I use a cheesy anime-ish faint scene? Because I'm really fragging lazy that's why!


	14. Chapter 13 I Will Follow

.Tenshi-san: I blame my slowness on the fact that my muse wants me to draw, not write. But I'm not drawing vaguely S&M pictures of my original male characters, no matter what Loki wants. Unless... uh... well, onward. And the fainting scene _was_ cheesy, but damn if it wasn't fun to write!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Peter Pan, or any of his incarnations as cartoons, movies, and abridged novels. And what idiot abridges _Peter Pan_? It's only 233 pages! And that's in a giant font! ...Bloody idiots...

I Will Follow

I was on the outside, when you said,

You said you needed me.

I was looking at myself, I was blind

I could not see.

A boy tries hard to be a man,

His mother takes him by his hand,

If he stops to think he starts to cry.

Oh, why?

If you walkaway, walkaway

I walkaway, walkaway- I will follow.

I was on the inside,

When they pulled the four walls down,

You looked through the window, I was lost,

I am found.

If you walkaway, walkaway

I walkaway, walkaway- I will follow.

(Your eyes make a circle,

I see you when I go in there)

If you walkaway, walkaway

I walkaway, walkaway- I will follow

I will follow

I will follow...

Bono

Lili returned to the waking world gradually. The first thing she noted was that her head felt rather like someone took the top off and stirred her brains with an egg-beater. One of the old-fashioned ones, with the crank that always got stuck. As she blinked slowly, it seemed like her hearing faded in and out, like an out of tune radio.

"Hav...ou ever... nyone faint... that chil..." said a person who seemed to be standing quite close, but sounding as if they were in the next room with the door almost shut. As the unintelligible talking went on, the rest of her brain came online and yammered at her to check on Peter.

Sitting upright sort of worked. She made it to the floor, but, unfortunately, not on her feet. Sitting up had told her one thing. Bits of her skull felt as though they were sliding backwards and forwards, and brought on all the _other_ symptoms of a rather bad concussion. This is quite normal if you think about the fact she did a floor dive head first into some ceramic tile.

So, lying still on the unmoving, if itchy, carpet seemed like a good idea. One of the other people in the waiting room, in a fit of kindness, had grabbed a passing nurse and pointed out Lili's prone figure.

"Miss, are you—"

"You're going to say it aren't you? You are going to really ask me if I'm all right." Lili said in a slightly bemused voice. "I'm afraid I'm not. The floor and I had a disagreement and it won I think."

"The doctor said to have you lie down for a bit, but to wake you in a half an hour."

"I'm awake. What about Peter?"

"Who?" said the nurse. She looked quite agreeable, and really didn't deserve the fate of nursing.

"The boy I brought in. Blond, really green eyes? Suffering blood loss and such?" Lili looked up at the nurse and tried really hard to focus. "He's the reason I have what seems to be a nice concussion."

"Oh! That poor little boy! Is he yours?"

"I suppose he is... as much as I can own another person. Is he going to be alright?"

"I really... You should speak to his doctor really." The nice nurse bent and helped Lili sit up. "I could help you to his room so you could wait for Dr. Carter."

"That would be... really nice." Three tries later Lili tottered to her feet and the nurse half walked, half carried her to a room. "If I may ask, what possessed you to get into nursing?"

"Oh, I want to help people." she smiled, and nodded at Peter's sleeping form. "They deserve it, don't they?"

"Yes, but most of them aren't very... pleasant about getting help." Lili looked at Peter.

"No, but I usually find they are the ones who need it the worst."

"Thank you."

"How couldn't I help? What happened to your son..." the nurse shook her head in disgust and turned to leave the room. "People are sick."

"Oh, he's not my son." Lili replied to a young doctor who entered.

"Really, then who's is he?"

"I couldn't say."

Dr. Carter sighed, and pushed his glasses up. "So he's not your son. Everyone in the ER was sure he was, the way you tore into that nurse." he paused, studying Lili. "But when they brought you up here, I thought you were... a little on the young side. He's... what? Twelve?"

"Thereabouts. I think." Lili smiled sheepishly.

"And you, you're about eighteen. I know people get knocked up awfully young now, but that would have made you... six when he was born. And from what I remember about human biology, that's not possible."

"How very insightful."

"Yes. But in addition to the whole 'is he her son?' thing, there's the question, if you aren't his mother, what are you?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm curious, but frankly, seeing the damage done to his body, not to mention his mind, I'm not sure I'm going to like the answer."

Lili studied her hands, which were coated in dried blood. Without looking up, she asked "Do you think I did this?"

"My head says, possibly, but my heart and gut says no."

"The heart is a notorious liar..." Lili glanced towards Dr. Carter, who suddenly looked far older than his years. "But he will... heal, won't he?"

"Yes. He's not really _that_ hurt, physically, other than the whipping. And once that was stitched together, it'll heal cleanly. Who ever did this knew what he was doing. None of the marks overlap each other, he is just cut, he didn't lose any skin."

"Yes, that sounds about right. He didn't want Peter to die, just hurt..."

"Do you know who did this?"

"I... you'd want to report it, wouldn't you?"

"I can't keep something this bad from the police. You do understand."  
"Yes... but... You'll never catch the man who did this. I'd bet my life on it." Lili rocked back on the balls of her feet and stared at the ceiling.

Dr. Carter studied Peter, who slept the peaceful sleep of the heavily sedated. "Are you prepared to bet _his_ life on it?" Lili didn't answer; she just smiled slightly and stroked Peter's hand.

Peter woke up for the first time in two days. He ached all over. Even his hair and fingernails, which was saying something. Slumped in a chair near the bed slept Lili. He moved quietly, pushed himself slowly into a sitting position, and reached out to touch her.

The doctor caught his hand before he touched Lili. "You know, you shouldn't move around too much. The stitches will tear."

"What's wrong with her?"

"She's exhausted and hurt."

Peter pulled out of Dr. Carter's grasp and scooted back, eyes large, "Who hurt her?"

Dr. Carter smiled faintly "The floor mainly. She hit her head quite hard."

"So...no one..."

Dr. Carter shook his head. "No one touched her."

"When will she wake up?"

"I came in to wake her."

"Oh." Peter slid further up the bed. Dr. Carter gently shook Lili bye the shoulder, and said "Ms. Leonhart?"

"What? Where! Weasels! Not the biscuits!" Dr. Carter took a step back, somewhat aghast at her reaction.  
Peter grinned at his expression. "Don't worry, she always does that when you wake her up."   
"Really? How... interesting."

Lili rubbed her eyes and looked at the doctor. "What?"

"Weasels?"

"The weasels in the barley butter were jumping up and down..." Lili looked at Dr. Carter vaguely aware she had frightened him. "Sorry... reoccurring dream..."

"Ah." Dr. Carter grabbed the chart on Peter's bed, and tried to get back to business. Quite the difficult thing to do after that little episode. "Well, the reason I came here is to tell you that he's free to go."

"Really!" Lili's unabashed happiness made Dr. Carter smile.

"Really, really."

Lili was fighting with the lock on the front door; Peter had one arm wrapped around her waist, and was leaning into her like she was the last solid thing in the world. "For the sake of my continued sanity she better not have changed these locks..."

Suddenly the door slammed open, and she was hit by a small tornado. Er, boy. He had... well... _glomped_ her and clung to her legs, as that was as high as he could reach. "Lili! You came back!"

"Gabriel?" Lili pried her younger brother off her legs, grinning she asked "Where is Raphael?"

"In the nursery. Mummy said he is sick and has to stay in bed..." Gabriel looked up at her, "Do you think he's ok?"

"Why don't we go see?" she turned to Peter, and said, "Well, are you just gonna stand there? He doesn't bite." Peter smiled faintly, and replied.

"I'm just tired..."

"I don't blame you. You can lay down inside."

Upstairs in the spacious but very empty nursery Raphael sat on his bed hugging a large plushie orangutan named Dajbog. Burying his face in the velvety softness of the ape's head he sighed, wishing he had _something_ to do. Raina, operating under the belief that Raphael had Pneumococcal pneumonia, had removed pretty much all the toys from the nursery so he could 'rest'.

Never mind the fact the doctors had diagnosed him with a bad chest cold. Raina was just one of those people who was always right, come hell or high water. If she believed her son had a nasty type of pneumonia, he did. One shudders to think what she would think of Lili's rather unconventional relationship with Peter. Probably that Lili was a raving lunatic, kidnapping and subjecting small boy children to arcane tortures trying to open the way for the Anti-Christ and the Apocalypse.

So Lili wasn't all that surprised to enter the nursery and find a very bored Raphael. She had rather vivid memories of sitting on her bed bored out of her mind after returning from Neverland the first time. She had finally wiled away the hours by telling herself stories and creating a small, but very _colorful_ imaginary land.

But Raphael had never been much of a storyteller, and so had taken up staring at the door waiting for visitors.

"Well, you look as if you are having the time of your life." said Lili.

Raphael's long face disappeared and he bounced in place, "Lili! Mother said you'd never come home!"

"Mother also said that bad children are what fuels the stove."

Gabriel looked up at her fearfully, "That's not true is it?"

Peter laughed and answered for her, "No, bad children have to brush crocodiles' teeth."

"Really? That doesn't sound too bad." said Gabriel.

"It isn't unless you hit a sore tooth. Then they tend to bite, and brushing their teeth with your feet is really hard..."

Lili snorted, "Well, you would know firsthand, now wouldn't you?"

Peter acted shocked, and did the old hands on the hips move, "I _never_ had to brush!" he grinned, "I_ supervised_."

"Must be nice being captain."

Raphael asked, "Captain?"

Peter strode to the center of the room and turned to face them. "Yes, captain of the Lost Boys."

"Lost Boys! You're Peter Pan!"

Peter grinned again, the lost cockiness wrapping about him like a newly found favorite old cloak and said, "The one and only."

Lili couldn't help grinning herself "Accept no substitutes; there is only one Peter Pan. And he makes a good peanut butter."

Peter stuck out his tongue.

Something must interrupt this marginally happy moment. Or rather someone. Raina, with her preternatural ability to sniff out fun discovered Lili's reappearance in the house with all the happiness one would expect.

None whatsoever.

Growling fit to be a wild animal Raina said, "What are you doing back in this house!"

"I don't know, Mother, visiting?"

"Get out! You'll overexcite Raphael and make him sicker!"

"He doesn't look sick to me." Lili studied her youngest brother, who simply looked... bored. And had a cough.

"That's because I kept him calm! Now out! Gabriel, go to the recreation room."

Gabriel looked at his feet and muttered "Yes Mother." and hurried out. Raina stalked from the nursery and Peter and Lili followed in her angry wake.

Raina banged mugs and made a mess of tea in the kitchen.

"Mother..."

"_Don't you 'Mother' me_!" She screamed, startling Peter. "You disappear and reappear and break in and try to kill your poor sick brother!"

Lili snapped to attention, eyes narrowed at this sudden diatribe. "I'm sorry an urgent hospital run disturbed you so. Next time I find a friend bleeding heavily on the floor at my feet I'll be sure to ask your permission to go to the hospital."

Raina slapped her. Peter, still not quite into this discussion managed to grasp the slap. As Raina pulled back for another whack at the stunned Lili, Peter caught her hand and twisted her arm. He growled "Don't you _ever_ lay a hand on her."

Lili shouted "Peter!" As Peter released Raina from the arm lock, pain bloomed on his face. "You silly ass, you're back is still all torn up..."

"I think I'll take a pass on the next defense of your honor..."

Back in her room, the door locked against any assault Raina might plan as revenge for Peter's sudden outburst, Lili was checking Peter's stitches making sure the motion hadn't torn anything.

"You seem to be fine, nothing is bleeding, but I would try to keep fast movements to a minimum."

"Thank you Miss Obvious..."

Their rather idle chatter was interrupted by a splat on the window glass. A round of obscene chiming floated in the partially open window, and an exhausted Tink crawled in.

"Tink!" Peter's exclamation was greeted with some tired chimes, and he scooped up the half dead fairy. "What possessed you to try the trip all by yourself?"

"Yes Tink, pray tell. Everyone knows you can't make it half way around." Lili never had liked the jealous fairy. Tink smiled sweetly and chimed. Peter opened his mouth to translate, but Lili waved a hand. "No need, I have a good idea what she just said..."

Tink looked up at Peter and chimed solemnly.

"_What_ happened to Galen!"

Tenshi-san: Neener! Cliffhanger! And I'm so so sorry I am slow. It shouldn't happen again. My muse is a tad ADD ridden, and likes to start new things... But I plotted out the rest, so he has no more excuses to not write. Because I know what will happen, so I just have to flesh out the bare facts. Which was quite easy. Yay, go me.


	15. Chapter 14 As The World Falls Down

Tenshi-san: I'm hoping that since I can't draw, I can write, because this is almost done, and it would be nice to finish something for once. And don't you just hate cliffhangers? I do to, but I seriously couldn't think of anything to add after that.

DISCLAIMER: I think we got it. I don't own Peter Pan. So sod off.

Chapter 14

As The World Falls Down

David Bowie

There's such a sad love

Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel

Open and closed within your eyes

I'll place the sky within your eyes

There's such a fooled heart

Beating so fast in search of new dreams

A love that will last within your heart

I'll place the moon within your heart

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling in love

I'll paint you mornings of gold

I'll spin you Valentine evenings

Though we're strangers till now

We're choosing the path between the stars

I'll leave my love between the stars

As the pain sweeps through

Makes no sense for you

Every thrill has gone

Wasn't too much fun at all

But I'll be there for you-oo-oo

As the world falls down

Falling

(As the world) Falling down

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling

Makes no sense at all

Makes no sense to fall

Falling

As the world falls down

Falling

Falling

Falling in love

As the world falls down

(down) Falling

Falling

Falling in love

Falling in love (love)

Falling in love

Falling in love

Falling in love

Tink was doing quite the impression of a miniature spastic storm. Peter couldn't make head or tails of what she was saying, and was beginning to become annoyed. He grabbed the petite fairy from the air and shook her once. "Slow down!"

Tink snarled and leaned forward and jingled very slowly. You didn't have to understand the fairy tongue to get that she was spelling out her news.

"You don't have to do that." Peter glared at the captive in his hand. "Just calm down. What happened to Galen?"

Tink tilted her head and jingled sadly.

"Barbarrossa did _what!_" Peter released Tinker Bell so fast she nearly crashed into the floor. He was halfway through the window before Lili's cough stopped him.

"What happened? You know, for those of us who can't understand Ms. Spastic?"

"Barbarrossa stabbed Galen. I have to go back!"

"Why?" Lili crossed her arms and studied the boy.

"Because he's my friend. Because Neverland is mine... because..."

Lili spoke softly, "Because you have to face your demons..."

Back in Neverland, Galen leaned against a coconut tree and watched it snow softly. He pulled one trembling hand from his stomach and studied the blood that coated it.

It is a well known myth that your life flashes before your eyes before you die. Galen thought it a bit unfair that the only thing flashing before his was Siun until he realized the pixy was flying before him in an agitated and worried manner.

The fairy looked him over and then flexed his wings out as if he was trying to break them off. Aside from being a dramatic movement, it caused him to _expand_. Galen ended staring up at the almost human sized Siun that straddled him. Crossing his arms, Siun growled "Can't even _die_ properly, can you?"

"I'm sorry I've grown rather attached to life. It's become a habit."

"Well, I won't have you languishing under a coconut tree in an overdone death scene."

Galen wriggled into a slightly more comfortable position and tried to get on with his dying. It was surprisingly hard to do under the glare of the fairy prince. Finally Galen sighed and said "Well, I don't really _want_ to die, just in case you have a magical cure in that little leaf skirt of yours."

"It's a _kilt_, not a skirt. And as it happens, we_ happen_ to be the shiny sort of fairy that can grant wishes."

"Well, then why didn't you just fix the whole mess with Barbarrossa?"

"First, we aren't omnipotent. Second, he never asked. Third, each fairy only has so many wishes, and each wish has a price; hence the whole charade of 'not doing nice things to humans'. We need to conserve our magic for something important."

"And keeping the boy who spun this island from dreams alive and sane isn't _important_?"

Siun glared and snorted. "Well, we wouldn't dream of _interfering_."

Galen gave Siun a look that said the fairy was, quite simply, bonkers. "You dream of interfering with this?" He said, waving at his perforated torso, "Because if you're just going to stand there like a bloody great booby, you can sod off."

Siun cocked his head to the right and said "I will if you ask nicely."

Galen gritted his teeth and muttered "_Please help me._" The fairy smiled smugly and bent towards the prone pirate and brushed the wound with long fingers. It closed, healing so cleanly that he might as well have never been stabbed.

"That's it?" Galen prodded his now whole stomach.

"Somewhat..." Siun, stepped back, and then fell over. "I seem to have..."

"Your wings aren't glowing."

"I _seem _to have lost the power of flight." Siun snapped.

"Oh."

"You haven't the faintest idea what that means, do you?"

"Not a clue."

"I can't shift back. In this form I'm too heavy for my wings to hold me."

"You seem to be taking this rather well."  
Siun laughed, and fluttered his wings coquettishly "I rather thought it would be the price. Not a bad one in my book. I may have lost the power to fly on my own steam, but on the other hand..."

"You're big enough to play with real playing cards. Among other things." Galen slid to his feet and offered the prince a hand to his feet. Siun neatly collapsed into Galen's arms as soon as he stood.

"Yes, among other things..." Siun smiled up at Galen.

Peter landed on the relative safety of the island and started searching for Galen. Not hard when you can find anyone on the island at any time. By the time he got to Galen, Galen was back in one piece, although the pirate was supporting Siun, who was still in shock from the after effects of healing Galen.

A cursing Lili landed behind Peter, and walloped him one.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"Don't you ever just run off again!" She turned to look at the sniggering Siun "Don't you smarm at me, fairy-boy. And aren't you supposed to be dead?"

Galen replied "Rumors of my death are greatly exaggerated."

"And we flew like bats out of hell for no reason..." Lili sighed and looked around. Siun suddenly jumped. It became apparent that his reason for jumping was Aoife, the Fairy Queen.

"You little minx! What were you thinking?"

Lili sniggered, and muttered "I know what he was thinking _with_..."

A random pirate hesitated at the door to the Captain's cabin, partly out of fear, and partly to get his breath back. Messengers of bad news had a short life expectancy.

He knocked tremulously at the door and called out "Captain Barbarrossa?" He pushed the door open quietly and slunk into the lion's den, "Captain? News from the crow's nest."

Barbarrossa looked up from his writing at the desk and studied the unlucky mate. "Good news or bad news?"

"Um...good?"

"And what is this good news that caused you to assault my decided writing hour?"

"Um..." the pirate wrung his hat , "You said any news that Pan had returned was to be reported immediately, sir."

"He _returned_?"

"Yessir! With the girl!"

Barbarrossa grinned a decidedly shark-like grin, and gave his orders "Ready a raiding party. We will go have a bit of _fun_..."

Aoife was berating Siun, who seemed to be taking absolutely no umbrage at her ranting. Finally he interrupted her with a wave of a hand. "Mother! I wasn't in line for the throne to begin with; Ksandra is and always has been the Crown princess. You know only a female can inherit the damn thing anyway. And I'm not female."

Aoife sighed. "Seeing your eldest child, who, I might add, only chose recently to decide on a gender, pair off with a human can be a bit difficult."

"Well, I'm sorry."

"You would have made a good leader."

Galen snorted, "He would have been horrible. He'd forever sneak off to gamble and throw things at the pirates."

Aoife mulled over this bit of news. "True..."

A voice called out "Ahoy there mates!" Peter froze and blanched. Lili turned to see who the voice was, and practically collided with a smirking Barbarrossa.

"Ah, pretty lady, won't you come for a walk with me?" he murmured into her ear as he brought the blackjack down on her head delicately.

The Spider and the Fly

"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the spider to the fly;  
"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy.  
The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,  
And I have many pretty things to show when you are there."  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "to ask me is in vain,  
For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."

"I'm sure you must be very weary, dear, with soaring up so high;  
Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the spider to the fly.  
"There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin,  
And if you like to rest awhile, I'll snugly tuck you in."  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "for I've often heard it said,  
They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed."

Said the cunning spider to the fly, "Dear friend, what shall I do,  
To prove the warm affection I've always felt for you?  
I have within my pantry good store of all that's nice;  
I'm sure you're very welcome; will you please to take a slice?"  
"O no, no," said the little fly, "kind sir, that cannot be;  
I've heard what's in your pantry, and I do not wish to see."

"Sweet creature!" said the spider, "you're witty and you're wise,  
How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!  
I have a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf,  
If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."  
"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you're pleased to say,  
And bidding you good-morning now, I'll call another day."

The spider turned him round about, and went into his den,  
For well he knew the silly fly would soon be back again:  
So he wove a subtle web, in a little corner sly,  
And set his table ready to dine upon the fly.  
Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,  
"Come hither, hither, pretty fly, with pearl and silver wing:  
Your robes are green and purple; there's a crest upon your head;  
Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead."

Alas, alas! How very soon this silly little fly,  
Hearing his wily flattering words, came slowly flitting by  
With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,  
Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;  
Thinking only of her crested head poor foolish little thing!  
At last, up jumped the cunning spider, and fiercely held her fast.  
He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den,  
Within his little parlor; but she ne'er came out again!

_-Mary Howitt (1799-1888)_

Tenshi: Wow. Two inserts. Oo. Oh, well. The Spider and the Fly seemed to fit, and it was what I was thinking when I wrote the last paragraph. But, yet another cliffhanger (sort of). But it's the next to last chapter! Yay. The last one will probably be god awfully long to make up for the cliffhangeryness of the last two. That, and there will be a lot going on. And I swear, I didn't mean to slash Galen and Siun! It just happened. But it is so cute...


	16. Previews For All!

Tenshi-san: Hurrah, a preview of the last chapter. Its just a itty-bitty bit of a rather small portion so... Nyah. Have fun.

Lili woke up tires to the main mast of the _Jolly Rodger_. Not the world's best wake up view.

"Is Sunshine awake?" Barbarrossa swayed forward, smirking.

"I'm not your sunshine asshole." Lili pulled fruitlessly at the ropes binding her to the mast.

"Everybody should have someone as their sunshine."

"Even so, I'm not _your _sunshine."

"Not even for...say, your _freedom_?" Barbarrossa smirked in the manner of all villains who believe they have all the cards.

"As if you'd untie me." Lili glared in the manner of a person with a mild concussion and a major headache.

"...I _could_...it isn't as if you have anywhere to go, except to Davy Jones' Locker." Turns out that Barbarrossa's thinking had a rather large error.

Tenshi-san: Heh, I'm evil. That was so not long...


	17. Happily Ever After

Tenshi-san: Hrm. A lot has happened since I last tried to write Innocent and Heartless. Mostly personal things that ate my time, and then new fandoms that ate my brain. Watching Law and Order: Criminal Intent isn't the most conductive way to get ideas for a Peter Pan story. Reading Impulse is also not helpful. However, since I bought Law and Order: CI, and decided to ignore everything that happened to Bart Allen after he became Kid Flash, I have time to get back on a nice character who doesn't change, ever. : ) It may be the best thing that ever happened.  
Second, since so much time passed between this chapter, which is the last (hopefully. I'm one of those people who think a trilogy has five books in it.) and the one before it, I've lost a little something. Mainly the horribly fan girlish happy ending. That has been scrapped. The ending is going to go wherever it wants, be it happy or sad. I'm through try to force it. Which was the main problem. The other problem was Lili wanted so very much to turn into a Mary Sue. I smacked her and got rid of any planet bouncing powers my fevered brain had originally cooked up. All that is left is Peter, Lili, and Barbarrossa. More human, or as human as Peter and Barbarrossa ever were. Their characters are intact, it's just Lili doesn't exhibit superpowers.  
/end rant. 

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own Peter. Or the Neverland, although I do play in it.

Lili woke up tires to the main mast of the Jolly Rodger. Not the world's best wake up view.  
"Is Sunshine awake?" Barbarrossa swayed forward, smirking.  
"I'm not your sunshine ." Lili pulled fruitlessly at the ropes binding her to the mast.  
"Everybody should have someone as their sunshine"  
"Even so, I'm not your sunshine"  
"Not even for...say, your freedom?" Barbarrossa smirked in the manner of all villains who believe they hold all the cards.  
"As if you'd untie me." Lili glared in the manner of a person with a mild concussion and a major headache.  
"...I could...it isn't as if you have anywhere to go, except to Davy Jones' Locker." Turns out that Barbarrossa's thinking had a rather large error.  
Everyone forgets the levitating ability fairy dust gives a body.  
These same people also forget the fact the Neverland is positively saturated with the stuff.  
Lili could just fly away home.  
All she needed was enough time to get airborne. Or jump ship.  
"So what exactly would it take for you to cut me loose"  
"Oh, just a promise…" Barbarrossa turned his head and studied her. "A promise to give up Pan"  
"…." Lili's fists tightened. "Fine"  
Barbarrossa smiled sunnily. "I don't believe you"  
"I've never broken my word"  
"Ah, yes, there is that. But a person's word is such a flimsy thing. And you've been so gallant in defending Peter"  
"Which I've done only because I swore I would." Lili studied him, her face blank.  
"Now that, that I believe"  
Barbarrossa pulled a decorative but still functional and above all sharp dagger and began slicing through the rope binding Lili to the mast.  
The gesture, while nice, did not give her false hope. It would be just like Barbarrossa to give the illusion of freedom before taking it away permanently. As the last rope binding her to the mast fell loose she sprang, hoping the sudden movement might stun him into a few precious seconds of non action.  
Barbarrossa, however had been expecting an escape attempt, moved quickly to block the path of her flight. Lili feinted around him.  
He easily caught her around the waist before she could jump ship. As Barbarrossa pulled her back towards the centre of the deck she scratched and kicked to no avail. Lili might as well have been pinned by a statue.  
What this little tiff amounted to was, in fact, a perfect distraction. Things could not have gone better had Peter planned the kidnapping from the beginning, Galen mused silently. The only problem with that theory was Peter never actually planned anything, events just had a tendency to fall in his favour. Peter crouched on the gaff, watching Lili's struggle with Barbarrossa. It didn't take a genius to see she was severely outmatched. Galen glanced over at Peter, then leaned in to whisper "Why are we just watching"  
Peter looked up, the whites of his eyes showing "I don't know what to do!" Below them, Lili scored a kick to the shins, which Barbarrossa wasn't quite able to shake off. She twisted around to face him and ducked out from beneath his arms. She was growling and using the more interesting bits of her extremely generous vocabulary. Any fool could see she wasn't in a mood to be trifled with.  
Which was why the crew of the Jolly Rodger was staying aft, they were no fools. Galen was struck by a bright idea. Barbarrossa's back was turned as he was stalking towards Lili, who had managed to get from amidships closer to the bow.  
Galen landed quietly in front of the crew, who regarded him with open-mouthed expressions. "For the sake of everything you've ever held holy, close your mouths!" he whispered aggressively. The crew took his advice.  
"Now, you group of pansies, do you like Barbarrossa?" Galen glared at the crew as a general would his recalcitrant troops. "You! An answer!" he pointed to one pirate who was a rather sad looking man with eyeglasses and pinstriped trousers that had seen better days.  
The surprised pirate stuttered for a moment under the steely gaze before Galen lost control of the façade and grinned.  
"Sometime today would be rather nice"  
The pirate swallowed and smiled faintly. "None of us particularly care for the Captain"  
"That does not surprise me, he's madder than a hatter on a cocaine kick. Now would you like to do something about the madman before he destroys the place we call home"  
"Er… you wouldn't be talking… mutiny would you?" asked a tattooed pirate.  
"Mutiny is exactly what I was thinking about"  
"He'll kill us!" chorused the crew.  
"No, no, no. See, he's distracted right now. See that girl with the--" he squinted "Rather large bar of iron? Yes her. He's got his hands full with her, as you can see she's no slouch with that-- oh, ouch that looked like it stung!" Galen turned back to the crew "Well, anyway, he's not paying any attention to his back, what with having his front in danger of being staved in. So I say we attack. There's thirty of us, one of him, and I'm sure if you drop your weapons fast enough afterwards Lili might convinced not to kill you." Galen grinned crookedly, and said "What say you, lads"  
"You are nuts"  
"Let's take that as a given. Now, killing Barbarrossa or waiting for him to kill you? I wouldn't think it would be a hard choice. I'd have hit him upside the head with a half brick in a sock ten minutes after talking to him"  
The crew looked at one another nervously, then the oldest of the crew members said "Bugger this, he's right. Are we the fearsome scourge of the seas, or a pack of lily livered pansies?" then as an afterthought he added "Remember Hook? He was a pirate. That up there is a clotheshorse with questionable taste in bedroom partners"  
The crew started nodding to one another, then a formidable yell tore from the pack of them and they ran forward towards the scuffle in the bow.  
Well, all of them but two. Galen and the other speaker had hung back. "They have little regard for their skins, eh?" Galen nodded and pulled out a flash, and took a draught and handed it to the other man. "Jack, I tell you, leave the heroic examples until you have no choice. You live longer"  
"Still haven't got that hero thing down have you?" Jack grinned and took a swig.  
"I died once today, it was enough. Let the new kids have the fun."

Peter watched Galen's little pep talk, and the sudden wave of pirates running toward Barbarrossa with their best battle cries and swords out. He turned his attention back to Lili, who had exchanged the iron bar for a sword and was happily reducing the captain's coat to shreds. He smiled suddenly, and inspiration struck. Sudden storm clouds built, and thunder rolled. The commotion on the deck came to a screeching halt. Lightning split the sky, and Barbarrossa was looking around in some confusion. Lili started to laugh and shouted out "You silly ass"  
Barbarrossa bellowed and pulled a sword and went for Lili. But before he managed a step towards her, Peter landed gracefully on the blade, his own out. "Bad form, trying to hit a girl." Peter grinned, and lighting lit the deck. "Very bad form"  
"You horrid egotistical little boy!" Barbarrossa swung the blade wildly against his fleet and unbelievably happy aggressor, failing to hit Peter every time. "Why. Are. You HAPPY!?" he growled through gritted teeth. "You're terrified of me! I made sure of that"  
Peter laughed and feinted around the captain "You are sad." He disarmed Barbarrossa with a nimble move and pinned him against the mast, his blade at the captain's throat. "A girl beat you off. A girl"  
Lili in a manner that gave the impression she was more stifling laughter than getting an itch out of her throat. Galen grinned ruefully, clearly remembering some of the heinous deeds Lili had inflicted on the pirates as a child.  
Barbarrossa tried to free himself, but Peter's strength was greater than his, as Peter wasn't exhausted from a prior fight. "You can't win"  
"I already have." Peter pulled away suddenly and Tink flew in and ringed Barbarrossa with fairy dust. Peter easily pulled Barbarrossa from the deck by his collar. As the two rose higher and further from the Jolly Rodger, Peter leaned in and whispered to Barbarrossa "You know how happy thoughts lift you up and unhappy thoughts drag you down"  
Barbarrossa hung several hundred feet from the surface of the water.  
"It's true. But fairy dust doesn't last nearly as long as a happy thought." he let go of Barbarrossa, who stayed stock still. "And you don't like high places"  
Tinker Bell circled Peter who drew back from Barbarrossa.  
"Don't you dare leave me here"  
"Don't worry, you can fly right back to the island." Peter grinned spitefully, and turned gracefully in the air. "It's not my fault if you are to scared to move"  
Those aboard the Jolly Rodger couldn't hear what Barbarrossa was yelling, but the tone clearly conveyed his anger. Lili studied the small figure high in the air. "Why doesn't he just fly back. It's not far." Peter landed beside her.  
Galen wandered toward them "He's afraid of heights. Petrified of them. I sent him up to the crow's nest once and he nearly broke his neck falling out. Stupid really, I would just close my eyes and move. Things aren't so bad if you can't see what you're doing"  
"In any case, he's not bright." Lili said, "He had a pistol. If I had been him fighting me, I would have shot me"  
"Peter grinned. "I'd have shot you too, if you smacked me with a bar of iron"  
Galen sighed. "I have to agree. But we're not going to stand here and wait till he falls in, are we? I, for one, am hungry." he paused. "And I have to get someone to clean out my cabin, because I'm not touching it with a ten foot pole"  
Lili cocked an eyebrow at him. "Cabin? As in on board"  
Galen grinned and picked up one of the fallen swords and stood en guard. "Aye, girly, you've met your last pirate captain"  
"Girly!" Lili grabbed a sword and ran at him. "Girls can do anything a boy can do twice as well, you chauvinistic pig"  
The ringing of the blades sounded suspiciously like bells. Peter picked up his blade, tossed it up and caught it. He grinned and watched Galen and Lili spar. It was a surprisingly even match; considering Galen had 60 years of practice on her.  
In the distance, a small figure sank slowly, then faster into the cerulean water below. No one noted the splash, for Galen had managed to knock Lili into the water.


End file.
